Sakura's Love Story
by nyunyukinomoto
Summary: Cinta pertama Sakura ternyata adalah cowok yang disukai sahabatnya sendiri. Ya, dia adalah Li Syaoran. / Basic cast by CLAMP / Basic story from Cuek-Cuek Cinta by Ditta Wahab.
1. Chapter 1

**Tribute to CLAMP**

* * *

Siang ini begitu terik. Tetapi, dua cewek manis itu tetap setia menunggu seseorang yang dinanti.

"Tomoyo-chan, kamu sudah yakin?" tanya si cewek yang berambut bondol warna cokelat keemasan. Yang ditanya mengangguk yakin.

"_Hai_, Sakura-chan. Aku yakin sekali. Dan sekarang jantungku rasanya deg-degan sampai mau copot," jawab cewek berambut hitam panjang yang sedang dikuncir satu itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Hari ini menjadi hari yang penting bagi sahabat kesayangan Sakura tersebut. Tomoyo ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada seorang cowok yang sudah disukainya sejak mereka baru pertama kali masuk sekolah mengengah atas. Bahkan, hingga cowok itu kini sudah berada di bangku kuliah.

Mereka memang sedang berada di sebuah kampus, Universitas Negeri Tomoeda. Padahal, mereka sendiri masih berstatus sebagai siswa kelas 3 di SMA Seijou. Kalau bukan karena permintaan sahabat baiknya ini, mungkin Sakura enggan berpanas-panas ria di tempat yang asing seperti ini.

**-Flashback-**

"Apa?!" Sakura setengah berteriak mendengar permintaan Tomoyo yang setengah memohon dan setengah memaksa.

"Ayolah, Sakura-chan. Aku mohon," ujar Tomoyo sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Si-siapa tadi kau bilang?" tanya Sakura hampir tidak percaya.

"Li Syaoran," jawab Tomoyo yakin. "Dia kakak kelas kita. Saat kita kelas satu, dia sudah kelas tiga. Dia sangat terkenal di kalangan siswa-siswi. Karena dia tampan, jago olah raga, pandai memainkan alat musik, kaya, dan tentu saja prestasi akademiknya sangat baik. Aku sudah menyukainya sejak dulu. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku belum bisa melupakannya."

Sakura memandang wajah Tomoyo yang bersemu merah. "Kenapa kamu tidak _menembaknya_ saat kita masih satu sekolah?"

"Kan sudah aku bilang, dia itu banyak sekali penggemarnya. Aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk mendekatinya. Kalau pun aku berani mendekatinya, pasti aku akan habis diteror kakak kelas yang juga penggemarnya. Jadi kamu mau kan menemaniku?" lanjut Tomoyo.

Sakura menganggukkan kepala mengerti. Tapi, masalahnya, kenapa dia tidak kenal orang yang bernama Li Syaoran itu? Katanya dia terkenal di kalangan siswi? 'Aku yang tidak gaul atau dia yang memang kurang terkenal?'

"Ba.. baiklah."

**-Flashback end-**

Sakura dan Tomoyo masih duduk di parkiran dekat sebuah mobil yang diyakini Tomoyo sebagai mobil cowok pujaannya. Tomoyo yakin sekali karena di mobil tersebut terdapat stiker berbentuk bintang dan bulatan. Seolah-olah bintang itu berada di dalam bulan purnama yang bulat penuh.

Sudah hampir tiga jam mereka menunggu seperti orang bodoh, belum lagi beberapa mahasiswa yang menatap mereka nakal, sebenarnya membuat mereka merasa risih. Tapi bagi Tomoyo, ia harus menyampaikan perasaannya, sedangkan untuk Sakura adalah ia sudah berjanji akan menemani Tomoyo sampai perasaannya tersampaikan. Makanya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menghilangkan rasa risih itu.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, tampak sesosok cowok tinggi dengan rambut cokelat dan mata yang juga cokelat mendekat ke arah mereka. Lebih tepatnya ke arah mobilnya sendiri yang sedang diparkir. Ia memainkan kunci mobilnya dan bersiul-siul pelan mencoba melantunkan lagu Plain White T'S yang berjudul 1234.

Tomoyo langsung menegakkan duduknya ketika melihat sosok yang diidam-idamkannya selama ini. Pelan ia menarik lengan kemeja panjang Sakura. Seakan memberi isyarat 'dia orangnya'.

'Pertama, wajahnya asing bagiku. Kedua, dia biasa saja. Ketiga, kenapa Tomoyo dan cewek-cewek –yang diceritakan Tomoyo- begitu menyukai cowok ini?'

Cowok itu membuka kunci otomatis mobilnya dari jarak dua meter sebelum ia mencapai mobil berwarna silvernya. Lalu membuka kursi bagian penumpang dan meletakkan tasnya di sana. Saat menutup pintu kursi penumpang itu dan berbalik ingin menuju kursi pemudi, Syaoran sedikit terlonjak karena ada dua orang perempuan di dekatnya.

"Ka-kak Sya-syaoran," panggil Tomoyo terputus-putus saking gugupnya. "Aa-aku adik kelas kakak di-di SMA Seijou. Nama-ku To-tomoyo. Aku ke-ke sini untuk me-mengatakan bahwa se-selama ini aku me-menyukai kak Sya-syaoran," akhirnya kalimat itu selesai juga terucap. Tomoyo menghembuskan napas lega setelah menggucapkannya.

Syaoran menaikkan alis matanya. Memperhatikan Tomoyo dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Seperti sedang memilih hewan kurban. Apakah _layak _atau tidak.

"Pertama, aku tidak mengenalmu. Kedua, aku tidak melihat potensi yang cukup baik darimu untuk ke depannya. Ketiga, aku tidak tertarik padamu. Permisi," jawab Syaoran santai lalu meninggalkan Tomoyo –dan Sakura- yang mematung tidak bergerak. Mesin mobil menyala. Dan sebelum benar-benar pergi, Sakura sempat memperhatikan –melototi, lebih tepatnya- Li Syaoran yang sedang memegang setir. Dan… ia sekilas tersenyum.

Sakura bergidik jijik, lalu kembali memusatkan pikirannya pada Tomoyo. Ia memegang bahu Tomoyo dan membalik badannya serta memeluk sahabatnya itu. Tomoyo pasti terluka. "Tomoyo-chan…"

Dan Tomoyo menangis di pelukan Sakura.

Kau harus merasakan akibatnya, Li Syaoran.

* * *

Sakura sudah berada di tempat yang sama seperti dua puluh jam yang lalu saat ia memeluk Tomoyo sahabat baiknya yang sedang patah hati. Mobil itu masih terparkir. Suasana parkiran cukup lengang. Mungkin karena hari ini sedikit mendung, orang-orang jadi malas menunda jam pulang mereka.

'Berarti orang itu belum pulang.' Sakura membuat kesimpulan.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian alarm kunci mocil itu berbunyi, dan sosok yang kemarin hingga kini dibenci Sakura mendekat. Sakura bersiap mengingat jurus-jurus Takwondo apa yang bisa digunakannya untuk melumpuhkan cowok tengil yang sudah menyebabkan sahabatnya itu sakit hati sampai tidak masuk sekolah hari ini.

"Kamu Sakura Kinomoto, kan?" Syaoran malah menegur duluan. Sakura sedikit terkejut. 'Kok dia kenal aku?' tanya Sakura dalam hati. Padahal jelas sekali, bahwa di sekolah Tomoyo jauh lebih terkenal dibanding dirinya.

"Hei _playboy_ nggak punya perasaan!" Sakura memanggil seenaknya. "Kamu itu punya hati nggak sih? Kok bisa-bisanya sih ngomong hal yang kejam ke orang yang suka sama kamu? Kalau emang nggak suka, kamu bisa menolaknya dengan baik-baik. Bukan dengan ngomong hal kejam terus ngeloyor gitu aja. Kamu itu nggak punya rasa kemanusiaan tau nggak?!" hardik Sakura panjang-lebar.

Syaoran menaikkan alisnya, lalu senyum mulai terkembang di bibirnya. Bahkan beberapa detik kemudian sudah menjadi tawa yang pecah. Sakura heran apa yang lucu dari ucapannya?

"Kamu itu sekarang lagi berlaga sok jadi pahlawan buat temen kamu ya? Yang kemarin itu? Siapa namanya?" Syaoran akhirnya bisa bicara setelah tawanya reda. "Toyota ya?"

"Tomoyo!" ralat Sakura ketus.

"Ya, siapalah itu," jawab Syaoran acuh. "Begini nona pahlawan cantik. Kemarin sudah cukup jelas, aku memang tidak kenal temanmu itu, dia tidak cukup menarik, dan aku rasa dia bukan orang yang punya potensi yang cukup baik di masa depan jika kami bersama," Syaoran menjelaskan lagi alasannya kemarin.

"Tapi kan nggak usah sampe sedetail itu ngejelasin alasannya. Dia itu kemarin nangis terus sampai-sampai hari ini nggak masuk sekolah," terang Sakura.

Syaoran melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sakura, otomatis Sakura mundur. "Aku nggak peduli, karena…"

"Karena kamu nggak punya perasaan!" potong Sakura sambil mendorong Syaoran dengan tangannya. Syaoran dengan cepat menangkap kedua tangan Sakura hanya dengan satu tangannya.

Syaoran tersenyum, wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajah Sakura yang sedikit panik. "… karena perasaanku itu bukan buat temanmu si Tomoki itu, tapi buat kamu."

Dengan segenap tenaga Sakura mendorong Syaoran hingga tangannya terlepas dan Syaoran mundur beberpa langkah. "Sakit jiwa!" Sakura berteriak, lalu meninggalkan Syaoran. Belum berapa langkah, Sakura kembali menghadap Syaoran. "Satu lagi, sahabatku itu namanya Tomoyo. Jangan suka ganti-ganti nama orang." Lalu Sakura menghilang. Menghilang meninggalkan Syaoran yang sekarang sedang tersenyum. Entah apa arti senyumnya itu.

* * *

Sakura membetulkan jepit poninya yang sudah berantakan sambil berlari menuju pintu gerbang menuju halte depan sekolah. Menghindari terik matahari siang yang bisa saja membuat orang meleleh seketika.

DEG!

'Ini kan mobil…'

"Sakura-chan!" panggil suara yang saat ini tidak ingin didengar Sakura. Tidak salah lagi, mobil silver, stiker itu, dan… Sakura berusaha cepat-cepat ingin kembali masuk ke dalam sekolah. Tapi tangannya ditahan seseorang. "Sakura-chan, kenapa kamu menghindar?" tanya Syaoran.

"Kenapa kamu ada di sini sih?" tanya Sakura risih melapaskan tangan Syaoran dari tangannya sendiri.

"Aku kan alumni sekolah ini, lagipula aku ingin bertemu temanmu yang kemarin itu, si Tomato," jelas Syaoran. Sakura menggernyitkan dahinya. 'Mau apalagi dia?'

"Aku mau minta maaf ke dia…" seakan bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di otak Sakura, Syaoran berkata ringan.

Sakura menghembuskan napas pelan. 'Ternyata dia nggak seburuk yang aku duga'. Sakura baru saja akan menghubungi Tomoyo yang masih ada di dalam sekolah untuk memberi tahu perihal kedatangan Syaoran. Tapi, kemudian Syaoran melanjutkan kata-katanya yang tadi memang terdengar menggantung.

"… Soalnya aku nggak suka sama dia. Tapi sukanya sama kamu," ujar Syaoran sambil tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura.

Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia malu. Pertama, ia baru pertama kali _ditembak cowok_ di depan banyak orang. Kedua, ya ampun, ia baru sadar beberapa pasang mata –terutama perempuan- yang sudah mulai melihaatnya dengan pandangan bertanya dan sinis. Ketiga, dia itu Li Syaoran orang yang kurang dari 2 x 24 jam lalu baru saja menyakiti hati sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kamu tuh sakit jiwa tau nggak?!" Sakura mencoba berteriak, tetapi ia menahan suaranya agar tidak lebih menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Aku bakal bilang kalo setelah hari _itu_, kamu datang lagi ke kampusku. Berusaha menjadi pahlawan, tapi sayang, si pangeran bukannya jatuh cinta sama tuan putri, malah jatuh cinta pada prajurit cantik," Syaoran tidak menggubris kepanikan di wajah Sakura, tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Sakura meskipun ada pemberontakan dari si empunya tangan.

"Jangan pernah kamu ngomong kayak gitu ke Tomoyo-chan!"

"Minta tolong-nya mana?" goda Syaoran tanpa melepaskan tangan Sakura dalam genggamannya.

"_Please.."_ Sakura terpaksa mengucapkannya karena tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya perasaan Tomoyo-chan jika mengetahui ini.

"Yuk!" Syaoran menarik pelan tangan Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Hah?!" pekik Sakura menolak.

Syaoran memajukan wajahnya hingga hanya tinggal beberapa dua sentimeter dari wajah Sakura. "Kamu nggak mau kan kalo si Tomobil itu melihat kita seperti ini? Dia bisa salah paham lho."

Sakura melihat arah mata Syaoran. "Astaga!"

Syaoran membukakan pintu mobilnya dan menarik pelan Sakura masuk ke dalamnya. Lalu dengan senyum sumringah ia beranjak menuju kursi kemudi. '_Gotcha!_'

* * *

"Berhenti di situ. Yang pagarnya warna hitam," ujar Sakura masih dengan nada ketus. Syaoran menghentikan mobil sesuai dengan instruksi Sakura.

Sakura baru saja melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. Lalu Syaoran angkat bicara. "Sakura-chan, hari Sabtu jam 10 pagi aku jemput ya."

"A-apa?" Sakura makin bingung dengan tingkah laku Syaoran.

"Ya itu juga kalo kamu mau rahasia kamu aman sih di tanganku," lanjut Syaoran menyeringai jahil. "Kencan."

Sakura memperhatikan Syaoran heran. 'Apa sih maunya orang ini? Aneh banget.'

"Diam berarti 'iya'." Syaoran mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. 1 detik 2 detik 3 detik.

"Kamu kayaknya masih betah ya berlama-lama sama aku," goda Syaoran tidak puas-puasnya. Sakura baru sadar, untuk apa dia masih di sini, sementara pintu pagar rumahnya sudah memanggil-manggil.

Sakura membuang napas kesal. "Eh, tunggu Sakura-chan," Syaoran menahan bahu Sakura yang baru saja mau keluar. "Sun terima kasihnya mana?" Syaoran memajukan pipinya yang putih mulus seperti kapas.

Tanpa berlama-lama, Sakura menyentil kencang pipi Syaoran. _"You wish!"_ Lalu Sakura cepat-cepat keluar dari mobil Syaoran dan tanpa menengok lagi, Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Setelah Sakura menghilang dari pandangannya, Syaoran baru merasakan sedikit nyut-nyutan di pipinya. Tapi alih-alih sakit, ia malah tersenyum. Ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan pergi dari rumah Sakura.

* * *

Hari Sabtu pun tiba. Sakura melangkah dengan malas menuju mobil silver yang diparikir di depan pagar rumahnya. Syaoran yang bersandar di kap mobil langsung bangkit dan tersenyum. "Berangkat sekarang?" tanya Syaoran lembut.

Sakura tidak menjawab dan tidak juga menolak. Syaoran membukakan pintu kursi penumpang dan mempersilakan Sakura duduk dengan nyaman di dalamnya.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Sakura memecahkan kehengingan di antara ia dan Syaoran.

"_Nowhere to go,"_ jawab Syaoran santai. "Yang penting sama kamu," lanjut Syaoran dengan senyum yang menggoda seperti biasanya.

Sakura ingin protes, tapi ia tidak jadi. Ia malah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. "Sebenernya…"

**-Flashback-**

"AAAAAAAAAAAKKKKHHHH….?!" Sakura teriak sekancang yang ia bisa. Penguni rumah berkumpul melihat ada apa dengan Sakura.

Penghuni rumah ini bukanlah keluarga kandung Sakura. Pasangan Nadeshiko dan Fujitaka Kinomoto memang mangangkat Sakura seperti anak mereka sendiri setelah orang tua sakura –pasangan Daidouji- meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawaat saat Sakura berumur lima tahun. Pasangan Kinomoto pun memutuskan untuk mengubah nama keluarga Sakura semenjak itu.

"Kamu ngapain sih pagi-pagi gini udah teriak-teriak?" tanya Yukito sambil memakai kaca matanya, ia anak kedua Kinomoto yang berusia 13 tahun.

"Iya, ada apa Sakura-chan?" Touya, anak sulung Kinomoto yang berusia satu tahun di atas Sakura menghampiri Sakura yang terduduk lemas sambil melihat beberapa potongan kayu yang berserakan di hadapannya.

Sakura berusaha menahan air matanya. "Rumah-rumahan pemberian ayah-ibuku. Itu… aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya," ujar Sakura terbata-bata.

Nadeshiko menghampiri Sakura dan membelai lembut rambut putri angkatnya. Ia susah payah ikut duduk karena ia sendiri sedang hamil anak ketiganya yang sudah berumur lima bulan. "Sakura, biarkan rumah-rumahan itu hancur. Mungkin sudah saatnya kamu merelakan kepergian _mereka._ Lagipula, kamu bisa tetap menyimpan kenangan itu di sini," Nadeshiko menunjuk ke dada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Ibu angkatnya benar, ini sudah saatnya.

"Dan yang terpenting, kamu sudah punya rumah. Di sini," ujar Touya sambil memeluk Sakura dan membelai lembut rambut Sakura.

Sakura semakin mengerti. Ia mengangguk pelan lagi.

**-Flashback end-**

"Jadi, kita akan mencari tempat yang mungkin bisa membetulkan rumah-rumahan ini?" tanya Syaoran setelah mendengar cerita Sakura. Ia jadi sedikit iba pada Sakura, bukan hanya karena rumah-rumahan yang bagian atapnya rusak itu, tapi juga kenyataan bahwa orang tua Sakura sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Itu juga kalo nggak ngerepotin sih," Sakura berkata pelan karena sedikit malu.

"_My pleasure, princess."_

* * *

"Haah…" Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sebuah ayunan di taman. Lalu menggerakkannya pelan. Syaoran ikut-ikutan di sebelahnya. "Aku putus asa. Kayaknya nggak bakalan ada deh tempat yang bisa betulin rumah-rumahan yang udah kayak kena gempa 9 SR gini," Sakura mulai mengeluh.

Syaoran hanya mendengarkan keluhan cewek manis bermata cokelat seperti dirinya itu.

"Emang udah saatnya kali ya rumah-rumahan ini dibuang. Toh, kenangan dari rumah ini nggak akan pernah ilang," ujar Sakura mengulang ucapan ibu angkatnya. "Aku jadi merepotkanmu, Li-kun."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita masih bisa cari di tempat lain, mungkin masih ada tempat barang antik yang bisa membetulkannya," Syaoran berkata dengan tulus.

Kriuukk..

Suara itu berasal dari cacing-cacing yang demo di perutnya. Sakura menggaruk pelan rambutnya yang tidak gatal karena malu. "Ya ampun, kita belum makan dari tadi siang. Gimana kalo kita makan? Waduh, udah hampir jam enam sore, ini sih sekalian makan malam. Ehm, bagaimana kalo kita makan ramen di kedai situ. Aku yang traktir," usul Sakura.

"Di kedai? Kenapa kita nggak cari kafe atau restoran aja? Aku belum pernah makan di kedai pinggir jalan gitu," jawab Syaoran jujur.

'Bener juga, orang tajir kayak dia pasti belum pernah makan di pinggir jalan ya'.

"Tenang aja, aku jamin tempatnya bersih dan rasanya enak deh. Kamu pasti ketagihan. Ayo, Li-kun," Sakura menarik tangan Syaoran dan dengan setengah berlari menuju kedai ramen yang tidak jauh dari taman.

* * *

"Hoaamm…" Sakura membuka matanya. 'Di mana aku?'

Ia baru sadar beberapa detik kemudian. Ia masih ada di dalam mobil Li Syaoran, pemuda yang seharian ini menemaninya. Posisi kursinya sudah sedikit membujur. Pantas saja posisinya jadi nyaman.

"Pantesan badan kamu tumbuhnya ke samping, nggak ke atas. Abis makan ramen tiga mangkok besar langsung tidur. Mana lama banget lagi," ujar Syaoran dengan nada yang sulit ditebak Sakura. Menyindir, jengkel, atau… perhatian? Lho, kok perhatian? Ya jelas, kalo emang Sakura sudah tertidur lama di dalam mobilnya, kenapa tidak dibangunkan saja? Kenapa malah membuat tidur Sakura jadi lebih nyaman?

"Sembarangan kamu! Maksud kamu aku bantet gitu?" Sakura mencibir kesal. Sakura turun dari mobil Syaoran dan menghampiri tempat pembakaran sampah yang berada tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Syaoran hanya mengikutinya.

Sakura berjongkok di depan pembakaran itu dan memutuskan untuk membakar rumah-rumahan yang ada di tangannya. Semantara Syaoran dengan sabar mengikutinya.

"Li-kun, makasih ya untuk hari ini," ujar Sakura setelah memastikan rumah-rumahan penuh kenangan itu menjadi abu. Sakura baru saja mau bangun dari jongkoknya. Tetapi tangan Syaoran menahannya hingga Sakura kembali jongkok. Menghadap Syaoran.

Wajah Syaoran yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya membuat jantung Sakura begitu berdebar. Semburat merah terlihat di mata cokelat keduanya. Mereka saling menatap. Syaoran membelai pipi Sakura yang sedikit keabuan karena abu dari pembakaran. Pelan tapi pasti Syaoran memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Sakura.

Sakura memundurkan sedikit kepalanya. Ia yakin wajahnya sudah sangat panas dan memerah, untung saja tertutupi pembakaran yang ada di dekat mereka. Sehingga tidak akan terlihat terlalu jelas.

'Aku harus bagaimana? Mau apa dia? Apa dia mau menciumku?' batin Sakura bertanya-tanya.

Detik kemudian adalah jawabannya. Sakura tidak bisa lagi menghindar. Syaoran memiringkan wajahnya, dan bibirnya membelai lembut bibir Sakura. Sementara Sakura hanya bisa memejamkan mata. Ia bingung sampai tidak tahu harus membuka mulutnya sebagai izin, atau tetap menutup mulutnya.

Syaoran tidak memaksa Sakura untuk memberinya jalan mengeksplorasi bagian dalam mulutnya. Syaoran tetap bersabar mengecup bibir Sakura dengan lembut dari bagian luar. Tanpa paksaan sedikit pun.

Sakura hampir kehabisan napas, ia sadar saking gugupnya ia menahan napasnya sendiri. Belum lagi ia dekat dengan kobaran api –msekipun sudah mulai mengecil apinya-. Cukup lama dalam posisi itu, akhirnya Syaoran melepaskan ciumannya.

Syaoran tersenyum, tepat di saat itu Sakura membuka mata. "Terima kasih untuk ramennya. Sebaiknya kamu masuk, ini sudah malam," Syaoran bangkit lalu membatu Sakura yang tertegun dalam posisi jongkoknya. Sebelum meninggalkan Sakura, Syaoran kembali berujar, "Mulai sekarang, bersiaplah, dan panggil aku Syaoran, Sakura-chan."

Syaoran sekilas mencium bibir Sakura sekali lagi. Membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri. 'Astaga! Apa yang dia lakukan?'

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previous Chapter:**

**Ciuman pertama Sakura sudah direbut cowok yang dibencinya setengah mati, Li Syaoran. Terlebih, Syaoran adalah cowok yang disukai sahabatnya dan baru saja menolak sahabatnya itu.**

* * *

Minggu pagi yang cerah terlewati begitu saja oleh Sakura. Bagaimana tidak, semalam ia tidak bisa tidur, sampai akhirnya matanya kelelahan sendiri dan baru terlelap sekitar pukul 03.30 pagi. Karena itulah hingga hampir pukul 12 siang ini, Sakura masih menggulung tubuhnya di dalam selimutnya.

Pertanyaannya adalah kenapa Sakura tidak bisa memejamkan matanya? Sakura pun menjwab pertanyaan itu dengan banyak pertanyaan.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'

'Apa yang dilakukan si _playboy_ tengik itu padaku?'

'Mengapa aku diam saja?'

'Mengapa aku diam saja saat dia…'

Sakura menutup kepalanya dengan bantal. Ia seolah tidak ingin seorang pun melihat wajahnya yang memerah meskipun tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam kamarnya.

'Aku pasti sudah gila! Lupakan! Lupakan!' Sakura memberi perintah pada dirinya sendiri. 'Si brengsek itu sudah mencuri ciuman pertamaku. Terlebih lagi dia itu…'

Sakura terlonjak, duduknya menegang, 'Betul. Cowok tengil itu kan orang yang disukai Tomoyo-chan. Aku nggak boleh berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Nggak boleh.'

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya dan kemudian barulah ia bisa tertidur.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan…" Touya mengguncang pelan tubuh Sakura. "Hei, ayo lekas bangun. Kamu sudah melewatkan sarapanmu, apa kamu mau melewatkan lagi makan siangmu?"

"Nngg…" Sakura hanya mengelurkan suara-suara tidak jelas.

"Hei, cepat bangun, Moster Cilik!" Touya memaksa tubuh Sakura untuk duduk. Dengan satu tangan ia menahan tubuh adik angkatnya itu agar tidak jatuh lagi. Sementara satu tangannya yang lain mulai mencubit pelan pipi Sakura yang agak _chubby_. "Sakura-chan, mau sampai kapan kamu tidur? Ibu sudah menyiapkan udang goreng tepung kesukaanmu."

Sakura menepis tangan Touya yang dari tadi mencubit pipinya. "Iya, iya aku bangun."

Sakura bergegas menuju kamar mandi, tanpa ia sadari, cacing-cacing di perutnya meronta ingin segera diberi asupan.

**~~~~Skip Time~~~~**

Hampir satu minggu berlalu. Sakura masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Masih teringat jelas bagaimana perlakuan Syaoran terhadapnya. Lalu Sakura menggelengkan lagi kepalanya dengan harapan bayangan tentang Syaoran dapat dihapuskan. Belum lagi ia masih menutup semua kejadian itu dari Tomoyo-chan dan kak Touya. Padahal Sakura biasa menceritakan kisah hidupnya pada kedua orang itu. Tapi, kali ini ia berusaha menutup serapat mungkin pada keduanya. Biar bagaimana pun, yang menjadi pikirannya saat ini adalah di mana Li Syaoran? Mengapa semenjak itu ia tidak pernah muncul di hadapannya?

"Sakura-chan…" Panggil Tomoyo menghentikan lamunan Sakura.

"Ya, a-ada apa?" Sakura tergagap.

"Jadi dari tadi kamu nggak mendengarkan aku?" Tomoyo pura-pura kesal. Lalu menatap lekat di kedua mata Sakura. "Belakangan ini kamu sering melamun. Apa ada yang membebani pikiranmu?" Tomoyo bertanya dengan nada suara yang sangat khawatir.

Sakura menggeleng lemah. Ia baru sadar bahwa sekeliling kelasnya sudah kosong. Ke mana teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain?

"Kamu melamun sepanjang jam pelajaran tadi. Dan aku tadi sudah mengajakmu untuk bersiap pulang. Makanya, kamu segera bereskan buku-bukumu," ujar Tomoyo yang sudah siap dengan tas ranselnya. Sakura pun buru-buru membereskan buku-bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Lalu mereka pergi bersama menuju pintu gerbang.

Sakura dan Tomoyo mematung. Kedua cewek berseragam itu sejenak menahan napas ketika melihat seorang cowok putih yang tinggi menjulang di antara beberapa cewek berseragam yang sama dengan Sakura dan Tomoyo.

Cowok itu, Li Syaoran, langsung tersenyum begitu melihat yang ditunggunya sudah datang. "Oke, yang aku tunggu sudah datang. Permisi," Syaoran seperti meminta izin kepada cewek-cewek yang sedari tadi mengobrol dengannya.

"Hai, Sakura-chan.. Hari ini aku akan mengantarmu pulang," sapa Syaoran tanpa basa-basi.

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo memanggil nama Sakura lirih. "Apa maksud semua ini?" tanya Tomoyo dengan penuh penekanan.

"Ini nggak seperti yang kamu sangka. Aku dan dia…" Sakura terdengar frustasi terlebih melihat sahabat baiknya itu sudah meneteskan air mata. Sementara Syaoran hanya menatap heran kedua cewek di depannya dengan bergantian. "Kamu ngapain sih di sini?!" Sakura setengah berteriak pada Syaoran.

"Tomoyo-chan, dengarkan penjelasanku. Aku sama sekali nggak ada apa-apa sama dia. Setelah hari kita mendatanginya, aku memang menemuinya lagi. Aku menyuruhnya untuk meminta maaf padamu. Dia nggak mau, dan dia malah memintaku untuk berkencan dengannya. Aku menyetujuinya, dan kamu tau untuk apa? Untuk ini…" Sakura berhadapan dengan Syaoran. Air mata Sakura sudah menetes di sudut matanya.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Syaoran. Mereka bertiga kaget. Tomoyo kaget, Sakura kaget, apalagi Syaoran yang benar-benar tidak mengerti apa-apa. "Kamu memang pantas mendapatkannya," Sakura mengucapkannya dengan penuh penekanan. "Kamu hanya cowok tengil yang bisanya menyakiti perasaan cewek-cewek. Kamu pikir semua cewek seneng kamu gituin, HAH?!" Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa ia mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat itu. Ia merasa ada di dalam kalimat yang baru saja diucapkannya. Apakah ia hanya korban dari ke-_playboy_-an Syaoran?

"Sa-sakura…" Syaoran mencoba menjelaskan dan butuh penjelasan.

"Pergi kamu dari sini. Aku, dia, dan semua perempuan yang pernah kamu sakitin benci sama kamu. Kamu nggak pantes ngedapetin seseorang yang perasaanya tulus. Kamu lebih cocok sama sapi betina yang ompong dan bulunya habis dicukur!" Sakura meracau tak jelas.

Untuk beberapa saat Syaoran tertegun. Ia dibenci, dibenci oleh banyak orang, khususnya cewek-cewek, dan… Ia dibenci oleh Sakura.

Syaoran melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sakura dan Tomoyo tanpa penjelasan apapun. Sakura merasa hatinya begitu pilu. Ia tidak mengerti apakah yang dilakukannya sudah benar. Yang ia tahu, hatinya menolak mengakui. Perasaan menyesal itu ada. Tetapi, coba dihapuskannya ketika ia melihat Tomoyo.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-chan. Terima kasih karena kamu sudah membelaku." Mereka berpelukan melepaskan isak tangis yang memecahkan keheningan halaman sekolah itu. Sementara Sakura merasa keheningan itu kini hinggap menyergapi hatinya sendiri.

* * *

Sudah tiga bulan setelah insiden halaman sekolah itu. Sakura dan Tomoyo bersahabat seperti biasanya. Mereka sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian nasional yang akan dihadapi seminggu lagi. Sakura berusaha menenggelamkan diri dalam pelajaran-pelajaran. Begitu pun Tomoyo yang sepertinya sudah mulai pulih kembali setelah kejadian tersebut.

Sementara Syaoran tidak pernah lagi muncul di hadapan Sakura. Jangankan untuk muncul, kabarnya pun sudah tidak pernah ada lagi.

**~~~~Skip Time~~~~**

Sakura sudah menjadi anak kuliahan saat ini. Rambutnya sudah lebih panjang dari sebelumnya, sebahu, cokelat, dan sering kali dikuncir kuda. Setelah melewati OSPEK selama seminggu, inilah hari pertamanya menjadi mahasiswi. Sementara Tomoyo lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di Korea.

Sakura berjalan mencari kelasnya. Ia masih bingung untuk mencari kelasnya sendiri. Padahal ruangan di kampus ini begitu banyak, tetapi kenapa petunjuknya sedikit sekali?

Setengah berlari Sakura mencari kelasnya. 'Tinggal lima menit lagi, masa aku terlambat di hari pertama kuliah sih?'

BRUK.

Sakura menabrak sesuatu. Ia hampir terjungkal ke belakang, untung saja yang ditabraknya dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Sakura.

"Fiuhh…" Sakura lega ia masih baik-baik saja.

"Sakura-chan?" suara yang amat dikenalinya. Touya-san. "Kamu kenapa lari-larian begitu sih?"

"To-touya-san? Kamu kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

PLUK. Touya menjitak pelan adik angkatnya itu. "Kamu ini bagaimana? Aku yang seharusnya bertanya. Kamu kenapa ada di jurusan Sejarah sih? Gedung jurusan komunikasi itu kan di sebelah sana," ujar Touya menunjuk sebuah gedung berwarna biru muda.

"Bener juga. Sepertinya aku tersesat dan… Astaga aku terlambat!" Sakura menepuk keningnya. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Hei, begitu selesai kuliah, hubungi aku. Kita pulang bareng," Touya sedikit berteriak agar Sakura yang langkahnya sudah seperti maling dikejar anjing herder itu dapat mendengar suaranya.

**~~~~Skip Time~~~~**

Memasuki tahun ketiga di kampusnya, hari-hari Sakura semakin sibuk saja. Terlebih ia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk magang di sebuah perusahaan sebagai salah satu mata kuliahnya. Untung saja Touya menawarkan sebuah perusahaan besar tempat bekerja sahabatnya, Yamazaki, yang kebetulan memang biasa menerima mahasiswa magang.

Jadilah, hari ini Sakura menunggu di sebuah ruangan untuk diperkenalkan dengan 'bos' barunya. Sakura merasa sedikit gugup. Ini pertama kali baginya bekerja sebagai karyawan perusahaan.

"Yuk, ikut aku ke ruangan bos," ajak Yamazaki. Saat menuju ruangan bos, Yamazaki sesekali menjelaskan tentang ruangan-ruangan di lantai tempat ia akan bekerja ini. Yamazaki juga memperkenalkan beberapa orang di lantai 8 ini yang sekiranya nanti akan langsung berhubungan dengan Sakura. Sementara selebihnya, Sakura diminta untuk berkenalan nanti setelah bertemu sang bos.

"Bos, ini nih mahasaiswa yang mau magang di bagian kita. Untuk sementara dia yang bakal gantiin Rika-chan yang lagi cuti hamil selama dua bulan ke depan," jelas Yamazaki.

Sementara yang diajak bicara masih saja membelakangi mereka. Duduk menghadap jendela besar yang menampilkan pemandangan kota Tomoeda dan sekitarnya. Sakura semakin gugup, apakah sang bos seorang yang arogan? Sampai-sampai enggan bertemu dengan mahasiswa magang seperti dirinya?

Dan…

Jantung Sakura berdentum keras. Wajah itu, wajah yang begitu dikenalnya. Li Syaoran. Li Syaoran adalah bosnya. Li Syaoran yang selama tiga tahun ini tidak ada kabar. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Ia berada di persimpangan. Ia berharap semua ini hanya khayalan, tapi hati kecilnya mengakui kalau ia meningingkan yang di depannya adalah kenyataan.

Li Syaoran tersenyum. Senyum itu membuat isi perut Sakura ingin keluar. Senyum yang menjijikan, tapi juga… sedikit dirindukannya. Kepalanya seperti berputar, kakinya nyaris tidak berpijak. Sakura benar-benar seperti sedang melayang.

"Silakan duduk, Sakura-chan," ujar Syaoran. Dengan gaya robot yang super kaku, Sakura menduduki kursi kosong yang berhadapan langsung dengan Syaoran.

"Belum apa-apa udah panggil nama depan aja, jangan bilang kalian udah saling kenal sebelumnya?" Yamazaki seperti mencium bau yang tidak beres, terlebih melihat ekspresi Sakura yang begitu terkejut.

"Biasa. Kisah masa muda," jawab Syaoran sekenanya sambil senyum-senyum jahil.

"Cih, kisah apanya?" Sakura menggerutu pelan.

"Astaga, aku tadi ninggalin klien!" Yamazaki berseru. "Nah, Nona Kinomoto, aku tinggal dulu ya. Nggak lama kok, setelah dari ruangan bos, kamu ke tempat aku aja. Biar aku jelasin apa yang harus kamu kerjain dan sekalian kita lanjutin keliling lantai," Yamazaki pamit lalu meninggalkan ruangan sang bos berdua dengan 'pegawai' barunya.

Li Syaoran bangun dari tempat duduknya kemudian duduk di sisi meja tepat di samping Sakura. "Kok bisa ya kamu ada di sini? Jangan bilang kamu nguntit aku ya?" tanya Syaoran, tidak ketinggalan senyumnya yang jahil dan khas.

Sakura menunjukkan gesture seperti orang yang mau muntah. "Ih, amit-amit. Nggak usah GR deh kamu. Males banget deh."

"Kok cemberut gitu sih? Ya wajar sih, kalo emang masih ada rasa dan belum bisa ngelupain masa lalu kita," Syaoran menatap Sakura lekat.

"Pertama, aku nggak nguntit kamu karena aku juga nggak tau kamu kerja di sini. Kedua, aku nggak pernah ada rasa sama kamu, dan ketiga, di masa lalu atau pun masa depan nggak ada yang namanya 'kita'." Sakura jadi sebal sendiri.

Syaoran terkikik melihat gaya marah-marah Sakura yang masih belum berubah. Mulutnya yang manyun-manyun dan pilihan kalimatnya yang ceplas-ceplos begitu menggemaskan. Setelah berhasil mengendalikan tawanya, Syaoran baru bersuara.

"Pertama, kamu itu kalo marah-marah tambah lucu. Kedua, aku itu bos kamu lho, kamu perlu magang di sini untuk keperluan kuliah kan? Dan yang ketiga, aku nggak bisa jamin kalo nantinya nggak akan ada kata 'kita'."

Syaoran memajukan wajahnya beberapa sentimeter, otomatis Sakura mundur merapat ke sandaran kursi yang didudukinya. Sakura menahan napas dan menahan diri untuk tidak mengobrak-abrik ruangan bos barunya ini.

"Gini aja deh bos. Aku butuh banget magang ini buat kepentingan kuliahku. Jadi, _please, _jangan mempersulit aku," kata Sakura memelas.

"Oke, kamu diterima magang di sini selama dua bulan. Kamu nggak usah khawatir. Di sini semuanya santai kok. Kerjanya gampang, nggak ada peraturan khusus. Antar sesama karyawan aja boleh pacaran, apalagi sama anak magang," Syaoran lagi-lagi menggoda Sakura, membuat wajah cewek itu memerah.

"Sebenernya aku nggak nanya sih. Tapi gini deh ya, sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin terima kasih karena udah diterima di sini. Boleh aku keluar dari ruangan ini sekarang?"

Syaoran menaikkan alisnya, terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Boleh, kamu bisa langsung ke ruangan Yamazaki-kun untuk tanya-tanya soal pekerjaan…" Mendengar itu Sakura langsung bangkit. "Tapi sebelumnya…" Syaoran memajukan pipi kanannya dan menunjuk-nunjuknya dengan jarinya. Seakan meminta untuk dicium.

Sakura mendekat ke arah yang diunjuk Syaoran, begitu jarak mereka hanya tinggal tiga sentimeter, Sakura tersenyum. _"Y-O-U W-I-S-H!"_ Sakura langsung meninggalkan ruangan Syaoran tanpa pamit lagi.

Syaoran sama sekali tidak merasa direndahkan. Ia malah terkekeh dengan ulah Sakura barusan.

"Sakura-chan…" gumamnya pelan sambil tersenyum…

lega.

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previous Chapter:**

**Selama ini Sakura sudah berusaha melupakan Syaoran. Tetapi, Syaoran yang lama menghilang tiba-tiba malah muncul, bahkan menjadi bos Sakura jadi nggak menentu.**

* * *

"Jadi, ada apa sih antara kamu dan Kinomoto?" tanya Yamazaki saat ada kesempatan untuk ngobrol dengan Syaoran di sela-sela pekerjaan mereka.

Syaoran yang tadinya sedang melihat berkas yang ada di hadapannya langsung menoleh. Ia tersenyum sendiri. Senyum yang hanya ia mengerti sendiri.

"Cuma kisah masa muda aja," Syaoran mengulang ucapannya saat pertama kali 'diperkenalkan' lagi dengan Sakura.

"Maksudnya kisah yang belum selesai?" Ledek Yamazaki. "Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, temen-temen sekantor udah mulai heboh lho nanyain Kinomoto. Banyak yang incer. Secara dia manis banget sih," lanjut Yamazaki. Syaoran lagi-lagi tersenyum, senyum yang sinis.

"Gawat juga ya, belum apa-apa kamu udah curi _start_ duluan. Kasian kan yang lain, nggak ada kesempatan buat deketin dia. Masa saingan sama bos sendiri sih?" Yamazaki masih meneruskan gurauannya. "Kalo kamu mau ikut bersaing, rival yang paling bahaya itu ya Touya Kinomoto."

Senyum di bibir Syaoran hilang. Ia kurang memahami maksud Yamazaki, tapi mendengar kata 'rival' ia jadi tertarik.

"Sakura itu yatim-piatu, dan semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal, Sakura diangkat sama keluarga Kinomoto, sahabat kedua orang tuanya. Anak sulung Kinomoto, namanya Touya, dia itu sahabatku di kampus. Dia juga yang ngasih tau ke Sakura-chan di sini boleh terima karyawan magang. Emang sih nama keluarga mereka udah sama, tapi tetep aja nggak sedarah. Mereka masih sah kalo mau _married._ Dan dari yang aku liat, Touya itu protektif banget sama Sakura-chan," jelas Yamazaki panjang lebar membuat lipatan di kening Syaoran jadi lebih banyak.

"… Berarti selama ini mereka –maksudku Touya dan Sakura- …"

"Yap! Mereka tinggal bareng, di satu rumah."

Syaoran jadi penasaran dengan yang namanya Touya. _'Emang sih nama keluarga mereka udah sama, tapi tetep aja nggak sedarah. Mereka masih sah kalo mau _married_.'_

"Li-kun? Kenapa? Udahlah, mungkin cuma perasaanku aja. Siapa tau aja emang antara Touya sama Sakura cuma ada hubungan seperti keluarga. Nggak usah panik gitu dong," Yamazaki malah keasyikan menggoda bosnya sendiri.

"Hahaha. Siapa yang panik? Biasa aja kok," Syaoran berusaha tertawa untuk menutupi sesuatu. Sesuatu yang entah kenapa membuat dirinya sedikit gusar.

* * *

Sakura sedang membereskan barang-barangnya untuk bersiap pulang. Rasanya sudah lelah menjalani pekerjannya sebagai _public relation_ untuk salah satu bagian di kantor ini. Bukan pekerjaannya yang terlalu berat, mungkin Sakura saja yang belum terbiasa.

"Ehem." Wajah Syaoran tiba-tiba menjulang tinggi di balik bilik meja kerja Sakura. Sakura yang sedang kelelahan langsung menunjukan wajah 'Ngapain lagi sih ini orang?'

"Sendirian aja, Mbak?" tanya Syaoran basa-basi.

"Nggak, sama _setan." _Sakura mengucapkan kata terakhirnya sambil melotot ke arah Syaoran.

"Galak amat sih sama bos sendiri," gerutu Syaoran (sok) ngambek. "Aku anter ya," lanjut Syaoran membuat Sakura terkejut.

Ponsel Sakura terjatuh, padahal ia baru saja ingin memasukannya ke dalam tas. Reaksi yang sedikit berlebihan tampak diraut wajah Sakura meskipun ia berusaha menutupinya. Sakura buru-buru menunduk untuk mengambil ponselnya. Hatinya sedikit goyah mendengar tawaran Syaoran.

'Pasti ada yang salah.' Ujar Sakura dalam hati. Tangannya masih merogoh bagian kolong meja. Saat ponselnya sudah di tangan, Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Malang, kepalanya membentur pinggiran meja kerjanya sendiri.

"Aduh.." Sakura merasa kelelahannya jadi berkali-kali lipat di bagian kepala. Sakura yang ingin membelai bagian yang sakit di kepalanya malah merasa ada kulit lain yang disentuhnya.

"Sakit ya?" tanya Syaoran sambil mengelus-elus bagian kepala Sakura yang sakit. Ada senyuman di sana, tapi bukan senyum jahil yang menyebalkan seperti biasanya. Sakura sulit mengartikannya. Sakura lekas menepis tangan Syaoran dari kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin membiarkan dirinya larut lebih dalam lagi. Meski tak bisa dipungkiri, sekilas senyum terukir di bibirnya.

Drrrt… Drrttt… Ponsel yang ada di tangan Sakura bergetar. Buru-buru ia mengangkatnya, tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Yang penting _Save by the bell._

"Halo? Ya, ini siapa?"

**-Syaoran POV-**

'Wajah kamu itu lucu banget sih. Manyun-manyun kesakitan'.

Rasanya aku bukan cuma mau pegang kepala kamu aja yang sakit ini, tapi kalau boleh biar aku lebih pilih aku aja yang sakit. Aku harap ini bisa memperbaiki semuanya, Sakura-chan. Biarin aku memperbaiki semuanya.

Drrrt… Drrttt…

Aku nggak bisa mengerti situasi kamu. Bagaimana isi hati kamu? Kenapa untuk pegang kepala kamu yang sakit aja kamu menolak?

"Halo? Ya, ini siapa? Touya-san?"

Cih. Nama itu akhirnya keluar juga dari mulut kamu. Kayak apa sih yang namanya Touya? Dia itu siapa kamu? Kok aku jadi keingetan ucapannya Yamazaki-kun ya?

"Oh, oke. Sepuluh menit lagi di lobi ya."

"Supirnya jemput?" tanyaku setelah Sakura menutup teleponnya.

"Dia bukan supir."

"Pacar?"

"Bukan."

"Kalo udah punya pacar ya ngaku aja. Jaga pasaran banget sih."

Sakura melihatku kesal. "Kamu tuh rese banget sih? Eh, dengerin ya, ini terakhir kalinya. Dia bukan supir aku, bukan pacar aku. Dan siapa pun yang jemput aku sekarang bukan urusan kamu."

Aku menanggapinya dengan tidak yakin. Kamu nggak perlu semarah itu, Sakura-chan. "Oh, bukan pacar toh." Aku mengangguk tidak yakin.

"Dia bukan pacar aku dan kamu…"

"Katanya tadi yang terakhir, kok masih diulang lagi sih?"

**-Syaoran POV End-**

Sakura yang yakin barang-barangnya sudah lengkap memilih mengabaikan sindiran Syaoran. Tidak ada keharusan untuk membalas ucapannya. Jadi, Sakura lebih baik cepat pulang dan menghindar dari Syaoran.

"Sakura-chan." Syaoran mengikuti langkah Sakura yang sedang menuju elevator. Sakura baru sadar ia hanya tinggal berdua. Sementara karyawan lain di bagiannya sudah pulang sejak tadi.

_Menunggu lift._

"Nggak pulang bareng hari ini juga nggak apa-apa kok. Masih ada besok, lusa, dan seterusnya," ujar Syaoran. Sakura menoleh.

"_You wish!"_

"Tapi kalo mau berubah pikiran sekarang juga boleh kok."

"_You wish!"_

_Tring. Pintu elevator terbuka._

Sakura dan Syaoran melangkah ke dalam elevator yang ternyata kosong. Mereka memilih berdiri bersandar di bagian dalam elevator. Sakura tetap mengambil jarak dari Syaoran.

"Kalo kamu bingung ngomong sama orangnya, aku bisa kok bantu ngomong. Biar dia pulang sendiri aja."

"_You wish!"_

_Lantai 7._

"Nggak pulang bareng juga nggak apa-apa. Gimana kalo besok pagi aku jemput?" Syaoran masih belum berhenti bicara. Sementara Sakura sudah benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman. Matanya terus melihat papan display penunjuk lantai.

"_You wish!"_

_Lantai 6._

"Kalo kamu mau mampir ke suatu –atau beberapa- tempat aku juga bisa nganter kok," Syaoran teringat dia pernah mengantar Sakura berkeliling tempat-tempat barang antik untuk membetulkan rumah-rumahan milik Sakura.

"_You wish!"_

_Lantai 5._

"Mobilku juga boleh kok dijadiin tempat tidur."

"_You wish!"_

_Lantai 4._

"Bisa nggak kamu maafin kesalahan aku yang dulu-dulu?"

Sakura menoleh, tidak menyangka akan mendapat pertanyaan yang begitu mendadak seperti itu. _"Yo-you wish."_

_Lantai 3._

"Bisa kan kita mulai dari awal? Semuanya."

Syaoran menatap lekat mata Sakura. Ada kejujuran dan harapan di sana. Sakura bahkan dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Jantung Sakura? Sakura sendiri sudah khawatir kalau-kalau Syaoran dapat mendengar suara jantungnya. Ia mulai merasa persendian di kakinya melemah. Ia takut ia tidak bisa menopang bobot tubuhnya sendiri. Sakura sedikit menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding elevator. Ia butuh penopang untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya.

_Lantai 2._

"_You wish,"_ Sakura mengucapkannya sangat pelan dan penuh keraguan. Tapi di ruangan sekecil itu dan jarak mereka yang tidak terlalu jauh, membuat Syaoran mendengar jelas suara Sakura.

"_Yes, I wish, _Sakura-chan."

_Tring. Lantai 1. Pintu elevator terbuka._

Ada dua orang petugas berbaju _office boy_ tampak menunggu giliran mereka untuk masuk ke dalam elevator. Sakura buru-buru keluar dari elevator, Syaoran masih mengikutinya. Sakura memaksakan matanya untuk mencari sosok Touya di lobi lantai satu. Padahal suara Syaoran dengan pertanyaan yang membuatnya terkejut masih terngiang-ngiang di benaknya.

"Touya-san," panggil Sakura ketika sudah melihat Touya yang duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya. Touya menoleh dan tersenyum. Dasi biru gelapnya sudah melonggar di kerah kemeja biru langitnya. Ia juga pasti baru saja pulang kerja.

"Sakura-chan?" senyum Touya perlahan memudar seiring dengan keheranannya dengan sosok yang berdiri di belakang Sakura. "Siapa?"

Sakura mengikuti arah mata Touya. Tanpa disangka-sangkanya, ternyata Syaoran masih mengikutinya bahkan belum beranjak meskipun Sakura sudah 'bersama' Touya.

"I-ini…" Sakura terbata-bata. Syaoran mengulurkan tangannya sebelum diberi aba-aba. "Li Syaoran. Bosnya Sakura-chan di sini," jawab Syaoran mantap dan sedikit arogan. Seolah-olah Sakura adalah daerah "jajahannya'.

Touya membalas uluran tangan Syaoran. Hawa dingin tercipta dari bertemunya kedua tangan pria itu. "Touya," jawab Touya tanpa menyebutkan nama keluarganya yang sama dengan Sakura. Hati kecil Touya tidak menginginkan orang lain menganggap dirinya hanya sebagai 'kakak' Sakura, melainkan lebih dari itu.

"Kita pulang yuk," ajak Sakura memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Yuk," ucap Touya dan Syaoran berbarengan. Sontak saja Touya dan Sakura menoleh ke arah Syaoran. Syaoran sendiri terkejut mengapa ia merasa _menerima_ ajakan Sakura.

"Pe-permisi, Li-kun. Kami pamit dulu." Sakura berusaha tidak mempedulikan keterkejutan yang tercipta di antara mereka bertiga. Ia menggamit sekilas lengan Touya dan mengajaknya pergi dari situ segera.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Touya melayangkan senyum sinis yang berisi kemenangan ke arah Syaoran.

* * *

"_Bisa kita mulai dari awal? Semuanya."_

Suara Syoran seakan tidak mau pergi dari kepala Sakura. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapan Syaoran itu. Mengapa begitu tiba-tiba?

"Dia siapa sih?" tanya Touya saat dirinya dan Sakura sudah berada di dalam mobil dan keluar dari gedung kantor. Touya bertanya dengan tetap berusaha konsentrasi pada kemudinya. Lamunan Sakura pun buyar.

"Dia bosku," jawab Sakura malas-malasan. Firasatnya mengatakan pertanyaan dari Touya akan terus berlanjut.

"Cuma bos?" Touya bertanya lagi. Tepat dugaan Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kok hubungan kalian nggak keliatan seperti bos dan karyawan magang sih?" Touya masih saja melancarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang _menyentil _Sakura.

Sakura menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Touya yang sedang kesal. Wajah kesal yang dilihat Sakura justru membuatnya dua kali lebih kesal. "Bukan urusan kamu juga kan, Touya-san?"

Ucapan Sakura seperti tamparan bagi dirinya. Belasan tahun ia selalu berada di samping Sakura. Menemani dan menjaganya. Di satu sisi, Touya merasa seharusnya hanya dirinya yang berada di posisi itu –di samping Sakura-, tapi sisi lainnya juga berkata bahwa Sakura sudah menganggapnya seperti kakak kandung sendiri, hanya itu. Touya merasa keberadaannya terancam dengan kehadiran Li Syaoran.

"Aku nggak suka kamu deket-dekat sama dia. Dia bukan orang baik," ujar Touya posesif. Pandangannya mulai terpecah antara memperhatikan jalanan dan Sakura.

"Kamu nggak tau apa-apa tentang bosku itu. Dan kamu nggak berhak menentukan siapa yang boleh deket sama aku." Secara implisit Sakura menegaskan lagi "posisi" Touya dalam hidupnya.

"Sakura-chan, kamu itu kenapa sih? Kamu bisa kan dengerin kata-kataku barusan? Aku-nggak-suka-kamu-deket-sama…"

"Aaaa…" Sakura berteriak sambil menutup matanya.

Mobil yang mereka kendarai hampir saja menabrak mobil yang melintas di depan mereka. Touya tidak memperhatikan lampu lalu lintas yang warnanya sudah merah. Ia menerobos lampu merah dan hampir menabrak mobil yang datang dari arah kanan. Keduanya dikelilingi suasana yang mencekam. Mulut mereka bisu, hanya ada hembusan napas yang tercekat di antara mereka. Nyaris saja kecelakaan itu terjadi.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Kak Ji Rouka: makasih udah bersedia mampir & baca ceritaku. Makasih juga atas koreksi bahasa Jepang-nya. Soal ketertarikan Syaoran pada Sakura, akan dijelaskan di chap lain. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previous Chapter:**

**Syaoran meminta Sakura untuk kembali. Sakura bingung setengah mati. Masalah bertambah ketika Touya mulai menunjukkan kecemuburannya.**

* * *

Ruang makan keluarga Kinomoto begitu hening. Satu sama lain di antara mereka tidak ada yang berani bertegur sapa. Sakura dan Touya yang biasanya terlihat akrab sama-sama menunjukkan ketidaknyamanan mereka satu sama lain. Sementara yang lainnya jadi ikut menerima imbas "perang dingin" antara Sakura dan Touya.

Sakura tidak menyelesaikan sarapannya. Setelah itu ia hanya pamit pada Nadeshiko dan Fujitaka. Lalu mencubit pipi Eriol, si bungsu Kinomoto yang sedang disuapi bubur. Sakura bahkan tidak berpamitan pada Touya. Padahal biasanya, meskipun tidak bisa mengantar Sakura sampai di tujuan, minimal Touya mengantarnya sampai gerbang perumahan mereka. Sekarang, Sakura lebih memilih untuk berangkat sendiri dan itu artinya dia harus berjalan sekitar 300 meter menuju gerbang perumahan. Dilanjutkan dengan ritual naik bisnya saat tidak diantar Touya.

* * *

Sakura terlihat hampir putus asa saat melihat mobil berwarna silver di dekat gerbang perumahan. Mobil Li Syaoran. Benar saja, saat Sakura melintasi mobil itu, Syaoran keluar dan mengejar langkah Sakura.

"Mau apa lagi sih?" tanya Sakura lemah. Ia sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik saat ini.

"Supir kamu mana? Dipecat?" Bukannya menjawab, Syaoran malah balik bertanya.

"_Please, _jangan mempersulit keadaanku. Paling nggak biarin aku selesaikan masa magangku," Sakura sama sekali tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Syaoran.

Syaoran heran sekaligus kaget dengan permintaan Sakura. "Kamu pikir aku bakalan mecat kamu?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Bukan soal itu. Tapi soal pertanyaan kamu kemarin…"

Syaoran menegang, jujur perasaannya tidak karuan dan tidak sabaran ingin mendengar jawaban Sakura. "Jawabannya?"

"Aku nggak tau. Makanya…"

"Aku bakalan nunggu," potong Syaoran cepat, ia tidak ingin mendengar penolakan dari Sakura. Ia benci penolakan, apalagi jika penolakan itu keluar dari mulut Sakura.

Sakura merasa ritme jantungnya sungguh tidak menentu. Lebih cepat dari irama musik metal sekali pun. Tapi pertengkarannya semalam dengan Touya yang hampir mencelakakan mereka berdua membuat Sakura tidak yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ia takut akan ada yang lebih terluka jika ia salah mengambil keputusan.

Syaoran memutuskan untuk tidak memaksakan kehendak dan perasaannya untuk dibalas oleh Sakura. Bisa dekat dengannya saat ini sudah cukup bagi Syaoran.

"Aku nggak mau terlambat sampai di kantor," ujar Sakura meninggalkan Syoran. Melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju halte terdekat.

Sementara Syaoran malah menghampiri petugas keamanan komplek perumahan yang tidak jauh dari tempat mobilnya diparkir. Setelah berbincang dengan beberapa orang yang ada di sana, Syaoran buru-buru menghampiri Sakura.

Tepat di saat itu bis umum yang ditunggu Sakura datang. Sakura menaikinya tanpa sadar Syaoran masih mengikutinya.

HUP!

Syaoran segera melompat ke dalam bis dan berdesakan dengan penumpang lain. Syaoran mendekati Sakura yang sedang berdiri di bagian depan.

"Maaf, Tuan. Anda harus membayar uang perjalanan Anda, atau bis ini tidak bisa jalan," ujar supir berbicara melalui spion tengah pada Syaoran. Syaoran terpaksa _melupakan _Sakura sejenak dan mendekati sebuah mesin otomatis yang dapat menunjukkan tempat yang ingin dicapainya dan ongkos perjalanannya. Syaoran tertegun beberapa saat, ia bingung, karena tidak tahu tujuan Sakura akan ke mana. Syaoran menatap melas pada Sakura. Supir dan penumpang lain yang mulai resah mengikuti pandangan Syaoran yang tertuju pada Sakura, seolah berkata 'Cepat bantu dia'.

Sakura yang merasa risih menghamipiri Syaoran, menekan satu tombol dengan tujuan yang sama dengan dirinya sendiri. Lalu keluarlah angka yang perlu dikeluarkan Syaoran. Syaoran mengeluarkan dompetnya, padahal angka yang tertera pada display mesin otomatis itu tidak terlalu besar, bahkan dapat dibayarkan dengan beberapa uang logam. Syaoran menatap dompetnya, hanya ada beberapa lembar uang dengan nilai satuan yang tinggi dan beberapa lembar uang asing. Sekali lagi Syaoran menatap Sakura, memohon bantuan Sakura sekali lagi. Sakura sudah sangat kesal, tapi ia hanya mengehembuskan napas. Ia tidak ingin ada keributan di bis yang banyak orang seperti ini. Sakura mengeluarkan beberapa uang logam dan memasukkannya dalam mesin otomatis itu.

Saat bis mulai melaju, Sakura menghindari Syaoran, tapi Syaoran bersikeras menempel pada Sakura. Karena kondisi bis yang cukup padat, mau tak mau mereka pun berdiri bersebelahan. Tiba-tiba saja bis mengerem mendadak. Beberapa penumpang yang berdiri mencoba mencari pegangan. Sakura yang memang sedang tidak konsentrasi pun limbung, tubuhnya hampir saja terhuyung ke depan, untung saja Syaoran segera menangkap Sakura. Syaoran melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter.

Sakura tahu ia tidak seharusnya merasa jadi begini gugup melihat mata Syaoran yang warnanya sama dengan matanya sendiri. Tidak seharusnya pula jantung Sakura jadi berdetak tak menentu begini. Ia tidak seharusnya terjebak dalam keheningan yang tercipta dari pelukan Syaoran. Sulit dipungkiri ia nyaman dalam posisi seperti itu meskipun tubuhnya akhirnya meronta juga.

Syaoran melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Sakura, keduanya lalu saling mengalihkan pandangan, salah tingkah.

* * *

Seharian ini selama di kantor, Sakura dan Syaoran tidak saling menegur. Selain Syaoran memang lebih banyak menerima tamu, mereka lebih memilih menghindari kontak agar tidak terlalu mencolok di hadapan karyawan lain.

Saat tiba jam pulang kantor, Sakura seperti biasa memilih pulang agak terlambat dari yang lain agar tidak terlalu berdesakan di dalam bis atau terkena macet di jalan. Jadilah ia sendirian di lantai 8 tempatnya bekerja.

Kriett…

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar dari salah satu ruangan di lantai 8. Sakura mendelik kaget. Bulu romanya berdiri tanpa dikomando. Sakura yakin ia sudah sendirian di lantai ini. Semua karyawan lain sudah pulang dari setengah jam yang lalu.

'Itu suara angin atau hantu ya?' Sakura membatin. Sakura yang ketakutan buru-buru mengambil tasnya dan berjalan ke arah elevator. Karena suasana kantor yang sudah agak gelap dan Sakura sedang panik, tanpa sengaja ia tersandung mesin fotokopi dan jatuh terjerembab.

"Aww…" Sakura terduduk dan meraba dengkulnya yang sedikit nyeri.

Sakura merasa ketegangan dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Suasana lantai 8 ini jadi jauh lebih seram. Suasananya mirip di kamar mayat. Sepi, dingin, dan tak berpenghuni.

Drap.. Drap..

Sakura mendengar suara langkah kaki. Semakin lama semakin cepat dan mengarah padanya. Sakura kaku. Selain kakinya yang memang terasa sedikit nyeri, ketakutan yang menyelimutinya membuat dirinya hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati dan pasrah.

"AAAAA…" Sakura teriak sekencang-kencangnya saat sesuatu menyentuh bahunya. Padahal ia sendiri tidak yakin akan ada yang mendengar teriakannya.

"Am-ampuun… Aku tidak mengganggumu, jadi jangan ganggau aku. Pergi ya kau, hantu. Tuhan, tolong aku. Aku hanya makhluk tak berdaya di hadapanmu. Bawa segera hantu ini kembali ke nerakamu. Ampuni aku." Sakura mulai meracau tidak jelas dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Hahaha… Hahaha… Hahaha…"

"Kok hantu tertawa sih?" tanya Sakura pelan, matanya sudah mulai terbuka. Ketakutannya bukan lagi ketakutan pada hantu, tetapi mungkin saja dia saat ini bersama perampok yang ingin merampok perusahaan. Sakura masih belum berani menolehkan wajahnya menghadap 'orang' itu.

"Ini aku, Sakura-chan," ujar Syaoran setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya. Sakura membalikkan badannya dan melihat Syaoran sedang berjongkok di belakangnya.

"Kamu…" geram Sakura. Sakura memukul-mukul Syaoran dengan tasnya. "Kamu ini mau mempermainkan aku ya? Kamu nggak tau apa aku begitu ketakutan? Aku pikir kamu itu hantu atau rampok atau semacamnya. Kamu membuat jantungku hampir berhenti tau nggak!" Sakura masih menghujani Syaoran dengan pukulan tasnya.

"Aku memang ingin pulang dan kulihat kamu terjatuh. Aku hanya bermaksud membantumu, bukan menakutimu," Syaoran menjelaskan sambil berusaha menghentikan serangan Sakura.

Sakura menghentikan serangannya dan memandangi wajah Syaoran untuk mencari kebenaran di sana.

"Ayo, sini aku bantu," Syaoran mengulurkan tangannya untuk Sakura. Sakura teringat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu saat ia baru saja membakar rumah-rumahan miliknya. Mengingatnya membuat wajah Sakura memerah. Untung saja penerangan sudah agak redup, minimal bisa menyembunyikan wajah kemerahan Sakura.

Sakura menepis tangan Syaoran. "Aku bisa sendiri." Sakura lalu bangun dengan usahanya sendiri dan menekan tombol elevator.

**-Syaoran POV-**

Lagi. Ketika kamu kesakitan, kamu menolakku. Aku hanya ingin mengurangi rasa sakitmu. Apa aku begitu menakutkan untukmu?

"Nggak ada yang sakit?" tanyaku saat aku dan Sakura berada di dalam elevator.

Sakura hanya menggeleng, enggan melihatku. Dan kami hanya saling terdiam saat berada dalam jarak sedekat ini.

* * *

"Kamu mau ngapain lagi sih?" tanya Sakura padaku. Sekarang kami sudah ada di halte di dekat kantor.

"Pulang," jawabku singkat.

"Kamu nggak perlu naik bis dan menunggu di sini kan?" Sakura bertanya padaku. Heran? Sinis? Curiga? Entah, sulit untukku membaca apa arti dari kerutan di dahinya yang tertutup anak poni.

"Aku meninggalkan mobilku di dekat rumah kamu tadi pagi. Aku cuma mau mengambilnya."

"Ya kamu kan nggak harus naik bis. Naik taksi kek, naik ojek, atau apalah kendaraan yang lain," Sakura mengeluarkan jurus ngomel-ngomelnya yang justru membuatku gemas.

"Bukan hak kamu untuk ngelarang aku mau naik kendaraan apa, Nona," jawabku tetap 'keukeuh'.

Sakura tidak lagi membalas ucapanku. Ia hanya sedikit menggerutu dan tidak bisa kudengar. Saat itulah bis yang ditunggu datang. Refleks aku menarik tangan Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam bis.

Sakura mengibaskan tanganku saat kami sudah berada di dalam bis. Ia baru saja akan menekan tombol tujuan, aku menahan tangannya dan menunjuk ke arah dadaku sendiri sebagai tanda aku yang akan mengurusnya.

Sakura membuka tasnya dan baru akan mengeluarkan uangnya. Lagi-lagi aku menahan tangannya. Kuberi Sakura sedikit pelototan dan memberinya aba-aba, aku yang akan membayarnya.

Sakura tidak menanggapinya lalu memilih mencari tempat duduk karena kebetulan bis ini agak lengang. Sakura memilih tempat duduk yang sebelahnya sudah terisi penumpang lain. Padahal bangku di bagian belakang masih banyak yang kosong. Daripada duduk tapi berjauhan dengannya, aku memilih berdiri saja.

**-Syaoran POV end-**

Saepanjang perjalanan Sakura hanya melihat ke arah jalanan melalui jendela. Kenyamanannya justru terganggu saat penumpang cowok yang duduk di sebelahnya tertidur. Kepala cowok itu perlahan mulai mendekat ke pundak Sakura. Sakura menggeser duduknya merapat ke dinding bis.

Nyaris.

Syaoran segera menjauhkan kepala cowok itu dengan sedikit keras. Gerakannya cepat dan posesif. Ia tidak mengizinkan kepala cowok itu terkulai di pundak Sakura. Sadar kepalanya terhempas, cowok itu terbangun. Mengucek matanya dan menoleh ke arah Syaoran. Syaoran bersiul seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sakura diam-diam menahan senyumnya.

Bukannya semakin sadar, cowok itu malah tertidur lagi. Dan seperti tadi, kepalanya lama-lama mendekat ke pundak Sakura. Sekali lagi Syaoran menjauhkannya, kali ini lebih _kejam _dari sebelumnya. Cowok itu terbangun dan menoleh ke arah Syaoran. Ia yakin pelakunya adalah Syaoran. Kali ini Syaoran tidak bersiul, ia malah melototi cowok itu dan mengisyaratkan bahwa yang di sebelahnya adalah tuan putri yang tidak boleh disentuh siapapun.

Cowok itu melihat Sakura sekilas, lalu menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang ikal. Sadar keberadaannya di sini terganggu dan mengganggu, ia bangkit dan mencari tempat duduk yang lain untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda. Syaoran tersenyum puas dan buru-buru menempati bangku kosong di sebelah Sakura.

Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan dan membuang muka ke jendela, ada yang berusaha disembunyikannya, yaitu senyumnya sendiri. Ia senang diperlakukan seperti itu, ia merasa dijaga dan dimiliki. Mungkin Touya juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika… Ah, ya, jika saja Touya dan Sakura tidak sedang dalam perang-dingin.

* * *

"Tuh, mobil kamu," ujar Sakura saat dirinya dan Syaoran tiba di gerbang perumahan seperti saat pagi tadi ia bertemu Syaoran.

Syaoran mengangkat bahunya. "Nanti aku ambil. Aku mau nganterin kamu dulu sampai depan pagar."

"Nggak usah. Aku nggak bakalan nyasar, lagian di sini tuh aman," tolak Sakura.

Seperti bosan dengan penolakan Sakura, Syaoran bersikeras melanjutkan keinginannya. "Gimana kalo ada hantu? Kamu takut kan sama hantu? Coba liat, gelap, sepi dan… Hiiii…" Syaoran menakut-nakuti Sakura. Sakura tergugah, benar kata Syaoran. Kalau malam, memang perumahan ini lebih mirip pemakaman.

"Ehem.." Sakura berdeham untuk menjaga harga dirinya agar tidak terlihat seperti seorang yang penakut. Sakura tidak menolak, tapi juga tidak langsung mengizinkan Syaoran mengantarnya. Ia hanya berjalan dan ia tahu Syaoran mengikutinya, mengambil jarak beberapa langkah di belakang Sakura.

Cukup jauh berjalan, hanya tinggal satu tikungan lagi dekat rumah Sakura. Saat itulah Sakura sadar ia tidak mendengar lagi langkah Syaoran. Sejak kapan?

'Apa sejak Li-kun berpikir lebih baik membiarkanku pulang sendiri? Atau ia diculik ninja yang nggak keliatan? A-atau… ada hantu yang menyembunyikannya?'

Sakura yang sudah ketakutan memberanikan diri untuk membalikkan badannya perlahan. Kosong. Ke mana Syaoran?

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Kak Tamu: makasih ya udah mau baca. Aku udah update nih. Semoga chap berikutnya cepet selesai ya. :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Previous Chapter:**

**Syaoran masih menunggu jawaban Sakura. Sakura sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya.**

* * *

Sakura memadamkan rasa takut pada dirinya dan memutuskan untuk mencari Syaoran. Baru saja tiga langkah, dan…

"Nyariin ya?" Syaoran tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pohon besar dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Sakura kaget setengah mati. Napasnya tercekat. Ia butuh udara sebanyak mungkin. Tanpa sadar tubuhnya bergetar. Kakinya lemas dan ia jatuh terduduk. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis!

Melihat Sakura dalam keadaan seperti itu Syaoran panik. Ia berjongkok dan menyentuh bahu Sakura pelan.

"A-apa aku menakutimu? Aku nggak bermaksud begitu. Su-sungguh. Aku hanya… hanya sedikit iseng. Aku minta maaf. Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan," ucap Syaoran terputus-putus. Sakura malah menangis semakin kencang. Sakura merasa sedang dipermainkan, tapi ia juga lega Syaoran dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Andai Sakura dapat mengatakannya dengan mudah pada Syaoran alasan mengapa ia menangis sejerit ini. Tapi, kata-katanya hanya tertahan sampai di kerongkongannya.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Aku minta maaf. Jangan merasa takut lagi," ujar Syaoran. Syaoran memberanikan diri untuk menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mengelus rambut Sakura pelan dan penuh kasih. Syaoran juga menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Sakura yang masih bergetar, mencoba mengurangi ketakutan yang dirasakan Sakura.

Perlahan tangis Sakura mereda dalam pelukan Syaoran. Tepat di saat itu…

* * *

**-Touya POV-**

'Ke mana Sakura-chan? Mengapa sampai jam segini belum juga pulang? Apa terjadi sesuatu?'

Aku mondar-mandir di ruang tamu. Setiap dua menit sekali aku melihat jam tangan hitamku. Nggak biasanya Sakura pulang selarut ini tanpa memberi tau orang rumah. Aku cemas setengah mati memikirkannya. Aku hampir gila. Mengapa ponsel Sakura jadi nggak aktif gini sih?

Ini nggak akan terjadi kalau aja Sakura nggak bertemu Li Syaoran. Ya, nama itu yang melintas di otakku sebagai penyebab keterlambatan Sakura pulang. Mungkin aja cowok itu memberi Sakura pekerjaan yang terlalu berat. Atau mungkin saja mereka sedang makan malam bersama? Atau…

Sebaiknya aku nggak memikirkan hal yang lebih buruk dari itu. Aku percaya Sakura-chan bisa menjaga dirinya. Tapi cowok itu?

Aku memutuskan untuk menunggu Sakura di luar rumah. Siapa tau Sakura sudah dekat-dekat sini, kalau belum ada juga, baru aku akan mencarinya.

Dan pemandangan yang kulihat benar-benar membuat darahku memanas. Hatiku seperti terbakar. Tanpa sadar aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku.

Sakura-chan yang sedang dipeluk cowok itu!

**-Touya POV end-**

"Lepaskan!" Teriak Touya seraya menarik kasar Sakura dari pelukan Syaoran agar berdiri di belakang punggungnya. Touya refleks mendaratkan kepalan tangannya di pipi Syaoran yang baru saja mau berdiri. Tubuh Syaoran kembali terhuyung dan jatuh menyentuh aspal.

"Touya-san!" pekik Sakura kaget dengan pukulan yang dilayangkan Touya. Refleks ia mendekati Syaoran. "Astaga, kamu berdarah," Sakura panik melihat darah yang menetes di sudut bibir Syaoran.

Touya lagi-lagi menarik Sakura kasar agar menjauh dari Syaoran. "Aaaw…" Sakura berteriak kesakitan karena cengkraman tangan Touya di tangannya memang sangat erat. Bahkan kuku-kuku Touya menggesek permukaan kulitnya, membuatnya sedikit tergores.

Sakura kembali meneteskan air matanya. "Kamu lagi ngapain sama dia? Hah?! Ngapain kamu pelukan sama dia? Jawab aku Sakura! Jangan diam aja. Jawab!" Touya berteriak-teriak tepat di depan wajah Sakura. . Kedua tangannya meremas bahu Sakura, mengguncangnya seakan tidak sabar. Nada suaranya marah, sekaligus frustasi. Sakura benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Ini kali pertama Sakura melihat Touya semarah itu padanya. Sosok kakak yang selama ini dikaguminya benar-benar hilang.

"Jangan membentaknya!" Syaoran yang sudah berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, bangkit berdiri. Syaoran berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Touya. Touya merasa tidak suka.

"Nggak usah ikut campur!" bentak Touya. Ia kembali mengepalkan tangannya dan menghujamkan pukulannya ke arah Syaoran. Sigap, Syaoran menghindar dari pukulan Touya. Touya yang terlalu bernafsu ingin memukul Syaoran malah kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh.

"Kamu pikir, pukulan kamu tadi itu bisa bikin Sakura jadi berbalik cinta sama kamu? Begitu?!" Syaoran berteriak dengan sinis.

Sakura kaget-sekagetnya. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya seperti dihantam bongkahan batu besar, perutnya mulas, dan ia ingin muntah mendengar kata itu. 'Touya-san mencintaiku?'

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya tidak yakin. "To-touya-san? Ada apa ini?"

"Mungkin kamu nggak sadar, Sakura-chan. Dari cara dia melihatmu aku langsung sadar kalo dia itu suka sama kamu. Bahkan lebih dari itu," Syaoran yang menjelaskan. Touya sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia bangun dan mencoba memukul Syaoran. Syaoran menghindar, sedikit menunduk dan mengambil kesempatan itu untuk membalas Touya. Syaoran memukul perut Touya, tepat du ulu hatinya, membuat tubuh cowok itu kembali terjatuh.

"Aaaaa…" Sakura lagi-lagi berteriak, ia mengambil tempat di antara Syaoran dan Touya. "Cukup! Kalian berdua apa-apaan sih?!"

"Biarin aja, Sakura-chan. Biar dia sadar kalo kamu… kamu itu NGGAK cinta sama dia!" Syaoran berteriak lagi.

Air mata Sakura menetes lagi. Touya berusaha untuk bangun dan ingin memukul Syaoran, buru-buru dicegah Sakura yang dengan sisa tenaganya untuk mendorong dua cowok yang sedang dililit emosi itu.

"_Please, _Li-kun, kamu pergi dari sini. Aku nggak mau kalian ribut lagi," jawab Sakura lemah. Tubuh Sakura bergetar, ada ketakutan, kelelahan, dan keputusasaan di wajahnya. Syaoran luluh, akhirnya ia memilih untuk pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah. Ia tidak berusaha membantu Touya yang masih terduduk di jalanan. Ia hanya ingin segera masuk rumah dan tidur. Tubuh dan pikirannya sudah terlalu lelah bekerja.

"Sakura-chan…" panggil Touya sambil bangun dan memegangi perutnya yang nyeri akibat pukulan Syaoran. Sakura berhenti tanpa menoleh.

"Aku, cowok itu… Yang tadi cowok itu bilang…"Touya bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Sakura.

"_Please,_aku capek," Sakura memotong pembicaraan Touya. Ia ngeri sekali membayangkan apa yang akan diucapkan Touya setelah ini. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Baru saja ia ingin membuka pagar. Lalu…

"_I love you, _Sakura-chan. Dulu dan sekarang, _I always do,"_ Touya akhirnya berhasil mengutarakan perasaannya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Ia benci mendengarnya. Selama ini Sakura hanya menganggap Touya sebagai kakaknya. Tidak pernah terlintas di pikiran dan perasaannya untuk mencintai dan dicintai seorangTouya Kinomoto. Sosok Touya selama ini benar-benar seperti seorang kakak.

Sakura mengacuhkan Touya dan meninggalkannya sendiri di luar rumah.

* * *

Separuh malamnya Sakura habiskan untuk menangis. Separuhnya lagi ia gunakan untuk berpikir tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia harus mengambil keputusan yang tepat agar tidak menyakiti dan menyusahkan siapa pun. Hingga pagi tiba, Sakura sudah siap dengan keputusannya.

* * *

"Kamu yakin, Nak?" tanya Nadeshiko melihat Sakura sedang mengepak buku-bukunya ke dalam dus besar.

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku rasa ini lebih buat kita semua, Bu," jawab Sakura. "Maaf ya, Bu. Aku bener-bener nggak nyangka semuanya jadi seperti ini."

Nadeshiko menggeleng lalu memeluk Sakura. "Mungkin Ibu yang kurang memperhatikan perkembangan kalian berdua. Tanpa Ibu sadari kalian sudah menjadi dua orang dewasa sekarang ini. Karena itulah Ibu akan mendukung apapun keputusanmu," ujar Nadeshiko memahami posisi Sakura.

"Kamu akan tinggal di mana Sakura-chan?" Ternyata Fujitaka yang ternyata sudah dari tadi memperhatikan mereka dari pintu kamar Sakura.

"Ayah?" Sakura menghampiri Fujitaka dan mengajak ayah angkatnya itu duduk bersebalahan dengan ibu angkatnya. "Aku berencana untuk mencari mansion kecil di pinggir kota Tomoeda. Aku bisa mengambil pekerjaan paruh waktu agar tetap bisa melanjutkan kuliahku," Sakura ternyata sudah memikirkan apa yang ingin dia lakukan.

"Kami bisa mengirimi uang saku. Kamu nggak perlu bekerja, cukup konsentrasi pada kuliahmu," Fujitaka mengelus rambut Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng. Lama ia menatap pasangan Fujitaka yang selama ini sudah merawat dan membesarkannya dengan penuh kasih. Sakura sama sekali tidak pernah merasa bahwa dirinya adalah anak angkat. Sakura diperlakukan sama seperti anak kandung sendiri. Terutama oleh Nadeshiko yang memang sangat menginginkan anak perempuan. Kini anakperempuan satu-satunya di keluarga Kinomoto malah memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah dan ingin hidup mandiri.

"Aku banyak berhutang budi pada kalian. Kalian sangat baik padaku. Aku nggak akan melupakan jasa-jasa kalian," Sakura mulai meneteskan air matanya. Ah, dari semalam sudah banyak sekali air mata yang dikeluarkan kantung matanya.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, kamu adalah anak kami. Sampai kapan pun kamu adalah anak kami, Sakura-chan," Nadeshiko ikut-ikutan menangis.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka berpelukan. Sakura tidak menyangka ia harus meninggalkan keluarga yang sudah merawatnya selama ini.

"Aku pasti akan merindukan kalian. Pasti," ucap Sakura disela tangisnya yang semakin kencang.

Mereka bertiga tidak sadar ada dua orang Kinomoto lain yang mendengar percakapan mereka dari luar kamar Sakura. Ya, Touya dan Yukito. Yukito membuka kacamatanya, mengelap air mata yang sudah siap tumpah di pelupuk matanya.

"Touya-san," Yukito memanggil pelan Touya yang tampak terpukul dengan kepergian Sakura. Touya hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng tidak jelas dan masuk ke kamarnya. Touya sedang menyembunyikan air matanya.

* * *

Dengan dibantu Fujitaka dan Yukito, Sakura memasukkan sebuah koper besar dan dua dus besar ke dalam mobil Fujitaka. Ia lalu berpelukan dengan Yukito, mengacak-acak sayang rambut Yukito. Lalu berjongkok melihat si kecil Eriol yang sedang tidur di _stoller-_nya. Sakura membelai kepala Eriol pelan. Lalu berdiri lagi melihat Nadeshiko yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan air matanya. Sakura memeluk erat Nadeshiko.

"Jaga dirimu, Nak. Maafkan Touya, ya?" Nadeshiko berkata pelan. "Kuharap hubungan kalian akan segera baik-baik lagi."

Kembali Sakura menangis di pelukan Nadeshiko. Ia akan mengingat betul pelukan Nadeshiko, pelukan seorang Ibu. Hangat, nyaman, dan tulus. Setelah itu Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil bersama Fujitaka. Fujitaka akan mengantar Sakura sampai ke tempat tinggal barunya.

Nadeshiko berpelukan dengan Yukito. Mereka berdua akan sangat kehilangan Sakura.

Tapi lihat siapa yang sebenarnya kehilangan? Ya, Touya. Touya yang saat ini sedang memperhatikan kepergian Sakura dari jendela kamarnya adalah yang paling merasa sedih. Pilu rasanya menyadari bahwa dirinya lah penyebab kepergian Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan," Touya berkata lirih.

* * *

Di hari kepindahannya Sakura tidak masuk kantor. Ia menitipkan absensi izin untuk merapikan barang-barangnya di _mansion _barunya. Dengan dibantu Fujitaka, Sakura tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menemukan tempat tinggal yang nyaman bagi dirinya. Sakura memilih tinggal di _mansion _yang sederhana, karena barang-barangnya yang memang tidak terlalu banyak, Sakura bisa menyelesaikan untuk merapikan tempat tinggalnya yang baru dalam sehari. Setelah merasakan lelah seharian, sepanjang malam Sakura menangis lagi. Saat pagi tiba, Sakura kembali harus mengambil sebuah keputusan. Hatinya perih ketika harus mengambil keputusan yang jauh lebih sulit dari sebelumnya.

* * *

"Li-kun sudah memutuskan sebelum kamu memutuskan," Yamazaki membuka obrolannya dengan Sakura di ruangan Yamazaki. "Terhitung sejak kemarin Li-kun memberikan posisinya yang sekarang kepada adik sepupunya. Dan dia sekarang pindah ke salah satu cabang perusahaan ini di luar negeri. Entahlah, dia nggak mengatakan negara mana," lanjut Yamazaki.

Sakura tidak menyangka dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Hari ini Sakura berencana untuk mengajukan surat pengunduran diri dari masa magangnya. Ya, Sakura ingin meminta masa magangnya dipersingkat, tetapi saat ia memasuki ruangan yang biasanya ditempati Syaoran, bukan Syaoran yang ditemuinya.

Ia malah bertemu dengan pria yang wajahnya memang mirip dengan Syaoran, tetapi sedikit lebih gampal, sedikit bicara dan jarang sekali tersenyum. Semua prosesnya begitu cepat, surat yang diajukan Sakura langsung disetujui, bahkan Li Weiwang –sepupu Syaoran- berjanji akan mempermudah laporan magang Sakura jika diperlukan.

"Dia hanya berpesan dan berharap semoga semuanya akan baik-baik saja kepada kita semua. Hanya itu," lanjut Yamazaki.

Sakura tidak tahu pasti apa yang saat ini dia rasakan. Jelas ia terkejut, selebihnya ia sendiri bimbang. Awalnya ia ingin melakukan hal yang sama pada Syaoran seperti yang dilakukannya pada Touya. Sakura memutuskan ia ingin mundur dari persoalan yang menenggelamkannya, ia tidak akan memilih siapa pun, baik Touya maupun Sayaoran, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Nyatanya, ia kembali _ditinggal _Syaoran tanpa penjelasan. Meskipun ini yang diinginkannya, tapi Sakura tahu betul hatinya sulit untuk menerima semuanya, ada luka di sana. Luka yang membuat Sakura kembali menangis tanpa henti di _mansion_-nya. Kali ini bahkan lebih dari semalam.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Dear readers, sepertinya cerita ini bakalan selesai dalam 1 atau 2 chap lagi. :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Previous Chapter:**

**Sakura sudah mengambil keputusan, begitu juga dengan Syaoran. Pilihan mereka adalah untuk mengakhiri sesuatu yang belum pernah mereka mulai.**

* * *

Satu tahun berlalu. Kehidupan Sakura berjalan normal. Selama ini Sakura menetap seorang diri di _mansion _sederhananya. Sakura melanjutkan kuliah sekaligus bekerja paruh waktu di kedai kopi pada sore hari dan di kedai ramen pada malam hari, juga di sebuah toko buku pada akhir pekan. Hingga akhirnya Sakura sudah berhasil menamatkan pendidikannya di universitas.

Semenjak kepergiannya dari rumah keluarga Kinomoto, Sakura tidak lagi meminta uang kepada pasangan Kinomoto. Bahkan jika ada uang lebih, Sakura sering membawakan baju-baju lucu untuk Eriol yang sedang belajar jalan. Ya, hubungan Sakura dan keluarga Kinomoto sudah membaik. Bahkan sangat baik, begitu juga dengan Touya Kinomoto.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Sakura sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya di atas tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Sakura hampir saja ketiduran, saat terdengar ketukan di pintu _mansion _-nya. Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan dengan malas-malasan membuka pintu.

Rasa kantuk Sakura hilang begitu melihat tamu yang tidak diundangnya. Jangankan diundang, diperkirakan datang pun tidak pernah.

"Bisa kita bicara, Sakura-chan?" tanya Touya Kinomoto.

Sakura dan Touya duduk berhadapan di sebuah kedai teh tidak jauh dari _mansion_ Sakura. Cukup lama mereka terdiam, seperti enggan untuk memulai pembicaraan padahal begitu banyak pertanyaan di benak mereka.

"Sakura-chan."

"Touya-san."

Saat bibir mereka bersuara, keduanya malah berbarengan saling menyebutkan nama. Seketika kecanggungan yang sudah ada jadi semakin bertambah.

"Sa-sakura-chan," Touya kembali memberanikan diri untuk memulai pembicaraan. "Sebenarnya banyak sekali yang aku bicarakan, tapi aku bingung ingin mulai dari mana. Aku takut apa yang aku bicarakan nanti malah akan mempersulitmu," lanjut Touya. Ia hanya menunduk. Perasaan malu, takut, bahkan sedih yang ada di dirinya tidak ingin diperlihatkan pada Sakura.

"Bicara aja, diam juga nggak akan menyelesaikan masalah, kan?"

"A-aku minta maaf. A-aku sudah mem-membuat kekacauan," Touya menarik napas untuk mengatur kondisi emosinya sendiri. "Bukan hanya antara kita, tapi juga antara kamu dengan keluarga _kita_, dan hubunganmu dengan _dia_ pun… jadi berantakan karenaku," Touya menelan ludah di akhir kalimatnya. Ada perasaan lega karena apa yang ingin diucapkan sudah tersampaikan. Ada juga rasa deg-degan karena menunggu tanggapan Sakura.

Sakura berdeham sedikit sebelum mulai pembicaraannya. "Aku sama sekali nggak menyalahkan Touya-san. Mungkin aku sedikit kecewa, tapi semua sudah berlalu. Lagipula semua sudah kembali seperti semula. Kehidupanku baik-baik aja kok selama ini."

Touya mengangkat wajahnya, ia tersenyum melihat bibir Sakura yang meskipun samar sudah memberinya senyuman.

"Aku harap setelah ini, kita akan baik-baik aja. Aku nggak berharap kamu kembali ke rumah atau menganggapku kembali sebagai kakakmu… tapi…"

"Kamu tetap kakakku, Touya-san. Selamanya," Sakura memotong pembicaraan Touya.

Touya tersenyum. Tubuhnya yang sedari tadi menegang, mulai renggang. Ia merasa otot-otot tubuhnya lebih baik sekarang ini. Meskipun perasaannya pada Sakura belum hilang, bahkan masih utuh, Touya berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga Sakura seperti adiknya sendiri, sebagai keluarga. Ia tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang nantinya berakibat Sakura menjauh darinya.

"Omong-omong, kurasa hidup kamu benar-benar sudah membaik setelah nggak tinggal di rumah. Coba lihat pipimu, sudah lebih besar dari bakpau," Touya meledek Sakura.

"Touya-san!"

**-Flashback end-**

* * *

Sakura senang sekali hari ini. Hari ini sudah lama ditunggunya, hari di mana ia akan bertemu dengan orang yang pernah mengisi hari-harinya. Membuatnya tertawa, sedih, semua rasa pernah dilaluinya bersama orang ini.

Jadilah Sakura duduk di kedai kopi sambil memilin-milin ujung mantelnya. Sudah setengah jam ia menunggu, tapi orang yang ditunggunya belum juga menampakkan dirinya. Kopi di gelasnya bahkan nyaris habis.

'Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya di jalan?'

"Sakura-chan…" Sebuah panggilan membuyarkan perasaan tidak enak yang tadi mulai berdatangan. Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara. Senyum Sakura terkembang. Dia tersenyum pula pada Sakura. Sakura langsung saja menghambur memeluk orang itu. Air matanya yang sudah tidak terbendung pun menetes deras. Perasaan rindu yang tertahan langsung membucah begitu saja hanya dalam satu pelukan.

Setelah beberapa lama berpelukan, Sakura melepaskannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Tomoyo-chan," ujar Sakura.

"Tentu aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Sakura-chan," ujar Tomoyo. "Sudah lama sekali, sejak kita sama-sama lulus dari SMA."

"Benar, lama sekali ya," Sakura membenarkan ucapan sahabat baiknya itu. "Dan mereka?" Perhatian Sakura beralih pada dua orang yang ada di belakang Sakura.

Tomoyo menepuk keningnya. Hampir saja ia melupakan orang yang ada bersamanya. "Ini suamiku, Yoshiyuki Terada. Kami bertemu saat sama-sama kuliah di Korea, setelah lulus, kami pun menikah. Dan ini... anak kami, Kaho."

"Ya Tuhan, lucu sekali." Sakura mengisyaratkan untuk menggendong si kecil Kaho. Terada pun membiarkan gendongannya diambil alih Sakura.

"Usianya dua bulan," lanjut Tomoyo. "Hati-hati, tangan kamu bisa pegal-pegal setelah menggendongnya. Dia itu berat banget, lho." Tomoyo mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Dengan senang hati, mana mungin aku keberatan menggendong keponakanku yang menggemaskan ini," jawab Sakura yakin sambil menggendong Kaho dan mengajak Tomoyo dan Terada untuk duduk dan memesan minuman. Sepanjang hari ini mereka banyak mengobrol, bercanda, bernostalgia. Kaho sendiri sudah terlelap digendongan Sakura. Dari cerita Tomoyo, Sakura tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu sangat bahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya.

* * *

Suasana kamar Sakura sangat tenang malam ini. Lampu yang menyala hanya lampu tidur dan lampu meja yang berisi beberapa tumpukan buku. Jam digital di atas meja sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.15. Tapi Sakura masih belum menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Sakura sendiri sedang duduk di kursinya. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk ke arah meja. Tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk pulpen, bola matanya berputar sebentar seperti sedang mencari ide.

Sementara jam digital sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.55, Sakura belum juga mendapat kepercayaan diri untuk presentasinya di kantor besok. Lagu Fly Me To The Moon dari Frank Sinatra yang terdengar dari _laptop _-nya juga tidak membantunya untuk meningkatkan rasa percaya dirinya. Putus asa Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi. Sakura mengacak-acak rambut sebahunya tanpa arah.

'Ini gila. Kenapa baru memikirkannya saja aku sudah begini gugup?'

Besok adalah _project_ pertama Sakura setelah ia diterima di sebuah perusahaan di tengah kota Tomoeda. Setelah hampir satu bulan Sakura menganggur dan ke sana-ke mari mencari pekerjaan, akhirnya ia diterima di sebuah perusahaan _advertising_. Dan besok, Sakura akan bertemu dengan klien pertamanya. Sakura membolak-balik kertas yang ada di hadapannya, konsep iklan ponsel keluaran terbaru yang sudah dibuat timnya malah membuatnya semakin cemas.

Tugas Sakura besok adalah mempresentasikan konsep itu di hadapan klien. Semua konsepnya sudah begitu matang, tapi karena gugup Sakura jadi kehilangan rasa percaya dirinya. Ia jadi ragu, apakah ia akan melakukan tugasnya dengan baik atau tidak. Kelanjutan dari konsep ini hingga bisa menjadi sebuah iklan televisi semua bergantung pada Sakura.

'Sepertinya aku hanya perlu istirahat. Kalau aku kurang istirahat, aku bisa melakukan hal yang bodoh besok.'

Sakura mematikan lampu mejanya, dan memaksakan matanya untuk terpejam sampai akhirnya ia tidur sendiri.

* * *

Sakura sedang bersama dua rekannya sedang duduk menunggu di sebuah ruangan rapat di kantor mereka. Rapat baru akan dimulai lima menit lagi, dan mereka yakin persiapannya sudah sempurna. Mereka hanya tinggal menunggu klien yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke sini.

"Apa kau begitu gugup, Sakura-chan?" tanya Chiharu, rekan satu tim Sakura dalam _project _perdananya ini.

Sakura mengatupkan tangannya dan menggoosok pelan kedua telapak tangannya seperti orang yang kedinginan. "Begitulah. Kamu tau kan? Ini _project_ pertamaku, jadi aku merasa sangat gugup," jawab Sakura jujur.

Chiharu menepuk pelan pundak Sakura. "Kami semua percaya padamu, Nona. Bawalah kepercayaan kami menjadi bagian dari kepercayaan dirimu. Kami yakin kamu bisa," Chiharu memberi semangat. Meskipun Chiharu adalah seniornya di kantor, tapi ia tidak pernah menganggap dirinya serba lebih. Chiharu malah banyak membantu Sakura dalam hal pekerjaan.

"Maaf kami terlambat," tiba-tiba pintu ruang rapat dibuka, dan orang yang mereka tunggu-tunggu tiba.

Sakura dan rekan-rekannya menoleh serta tidak lupa memasang senyum yang sangat ramah.

Lambat laun senyum Sakura hilang, mulutnya sedikit ternganga melihat orang yang beridiri di depannya saat ini.

Dia.

Dia.

Dia.

'Kenapa dia muncul lagi?' batin Sakura.

Sakura yakin, degup jantungnya saat ini berbeda dengan degup jantungnya sebelum bertemu dengan dia. Lebih cepat? Tidak, ini sangat cepat. Sakura hapal betul, degup ini miliknya saat bertemu dengan Li Syaoran.

* * *

**-Syaoran POV-**

"Kenapa Tomoeda begitu macet saat ini? Macetnya hampir sama dengan Tokyo," ujarku sambil bolak-balik melihat jam tanganku. "Aku nggak mau terlambat sampai di tempat mereka," lanjutku pada orang yang duduk di sebelahku.

Naoko, sekretarisku akhirnya bersuara. "Aku rasa kita akan tiba dalam beberapa menit lagi, Tuan Li," sahutnya penuh hormat. "Atau kalau kamu mau, aku bisa menghubungi mereka untuk mengatakan bahwa kita masih dalam perjalanan."

Aku mengangguk. "Sebaiknya begitu. Aku khawatir mereka terlalu lama menunggu kita," ujarku menyetujui usulnya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke luar melalui jendela. Banyak sekali yang berubah dari kota ini. Sudah lebih dari setahun aku tidak ke sini, apa kabar orang-orang yang ada di kota Tomoeda? Apa kabar…

Ah, sudahlah. Sebaiknya aku konsentrasi pada _project_ ini. Kalau produk ini berhasil di pasaran, maka anak perusahaan keluargaku yang lain dapat diselamatkan. Kalau tidak, mungkin beberapa dari mereka harus ditutup. Dan itu berarti akan banyak karyawan perusahaan yang menjadi penganggur.

"Maaf, Tuan. Kita hampir sampai," Naoko mengingatkanku saat mobil yang membawaku belok memasuki sebuah parkiran kecil.

Aku dan Naoko masuk ke dalam sebuah kantor yang tidak terlalu besar. Hanya gedung dua bercat putih. Perusahaan keluargaku sendiri sebenarnya belum pernah menggunakan jasa perusahaan _advertising _ini, kami hanya melihat porto folio yang mereka serahkan dan kami tertarik.

Begitu masuk ke dalam gedung, Naoko sempat berbincang dengan resepsionis dan tidak lama kemudian kami di antarkan ke dalam ruang rapat. Menurut resepsionis itu, mereka sudah menunggu.

"Maaf kami terlambat," ujarku begitu pintu rapat dibuka. Kami menundukkan sedikit kepala –begitu pun mereka. Dan saat badan kami sama-sama kembali tegap, aku langsung melihat sosok yang bersinar di antara kami. Ruang ini tidak terlalu terang, tapi di tempatnya berdiri, begitu terang.

Masih sama seperti ketika aku bertemu dengannya. Selalu terang. Masih sama pula seperti pertama aku melihatnya, ada getaran di hatiku. Aku sendiri tidak pernah bisa dengan jelas mendeskripsikannya. Tapi yang aku tau, semua masih sama. Andai semua masih sama.

"Selamat datang. Perkenalkan, saya Chiharu Mihara. Dan ini rekan saya, Sakura…"

* * *

**-Syaoran POV end-**

"Ganti nama, huh?"

Sakura menoleh. Matanya langsung menangkap mata Li Syaoran yang mendekat ke arahnya. Li Syaoran menduduki kursi yang ada di hadapan Sakura.

"Sudah seharusnya, kan?" Sakura balik bertanya.

Sakura dan Syaoran sekarang berada di kantin kantor Sakura. Begitu selesai rapat, Sakura mohon izin pada Chiharu untuk beristirahat sebentar. Sakura tidak menyangka kalau Syaoran mengikutinya.

"Lama kita nggak berjumpa, aku nggak nyangka kamu jadi perempuan hebat seperti ini. Presentasimu tadi benar-benar membuatku kagum," puji Syaoran tulus.

'Sedikit saja. Hanya sedikit saja apa boleh aku merasa senang dengan ucapannya?'

"Biasa aja. Aku menyukai pekerjaanku. Jadi aku harus melakukan yang terbaik. Itu aja," Sakura hanya bisa merendah. "Aku pikir kamu semakin sukses. Aku bahkan nggak tau perusahaan tempatku magang dulu hanya salah satu anak perusahaan keluargamu," lanjut Sakura balik memuji Syaoran.

Syaoran tersenyum kecil. "Nggak juga. Aku hanya membantu usaha keluargaku kok," jawab Sayoran tidak meninggikan diri. Padahal jelas-jelas perusahaan keluarga Syaoran adalah salah satu perusahaan besar di Asia.

"Kalau kami jadi memakai perusahaan ini untuk mempromosikan produk kami, mungkin kita akan sering bertemu. Apa kamu nggak keberatan?" tanya Syaoran kemudian.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, antara yakin tidak yakin. "Silakan aja kalau untuk urusan pekerjaan."

"Tentu. Tentu aja untuk urusan pekerjaan," Syaoran berusaha meyakinkan Sakura.

Suasana di antara mereka begitu kaku. Lama tidak bertemu membuat mereka jadi bingung mencari topik pembicaraan. Sakura dengan pikirannya sendiri hanya memainkan tangannya yang meimilin ujung kemeja kerjanya. Sementara Syaoran memainkan kaleng kopi dingin yang ada di hadapannya. Mereka mencoba mengalihkan pandangan masing-masing, walaupun sesekali mereka bertemu pandang secara tidak sengaja.

Ketika mata mereka tidak sengaja saling menatap, yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya berdeham dan kembali mengalihkan pandangan masing-masing ke arah lain.

Di tengah kekakuan Sakura dan Syaoran, Naoko, sekretaris Syaoran menghampiri mereka.

"Permisi, Tuan Li. Sudah saatnya kita pergi. Anda masih ada janji dengan yang lainnya," ujar Naoko mengingatkan. Syaoran mengangguk. Lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Syaoran mengambil kaleng kopinya dan membukanya.

"Hari ini kamu hebat," ujar Syaoran menyodorkan minuman kalengnya. "Ini untukmu, Nona Sakura Daidouji."

Sakura terkejut. Ia menatap Syaoran. Syaoran membalas tatapan Sakura selama tiga detik, kemudian pergi bersama Naoko.

Setelah Syaoran keluar dari kantin, Sakura mengambil kaleng minuman yang tadi diberikan Syaoran dan meminumnya.

"Dingin. Pahit."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Kak AoVee: Duh, aku jadi malu nih dipuji kakak. Makasih udah mau mampir dan membaca cerita ini ya. :)**

**Dear readers, maaf atas keterlambatan chap ini. Selain karena aku lagi banyak kegiatan dan pekerjaan, sebenernya aku juga lagi bingung untuk merangkai cerita biar alurnya tetep terjaga. Cerita ini mungkin selesai di chap berikutnya. Dan akan bonus cerita juga. Sabar ya. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Previous Chapter:**

**Kehidupan Sakura sudah baik-baik saja. Apa yang terjadi ketika ternyata Sakura harus bertemu dengan Li Syaoran sebagai rekan kerja?**

* * *

Sakura memasuki kamarnya dan segera mencari sakelar lampu untuk memberi cahaya di tempat gelap itu. Menaruh tasnya di meja belajar dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Pandangan mata Sakura kosong dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Tubuhnya lelah, pikirannya pun begitu. Setelah pertemuannya dengan Li Syaoran di kantor tadi, pikiran Sakura tidak bisa lepas dari pria yang pernah menjadi kenangan di hidupnya itu. Konsentrasi bekerjanya berkurang drastis setelah pertemuan yang tidak diduga-duga itu. Sebenarnya, bukan karena kemunculan Li Syaoran, tapi tentang masa lalunya.

"Dan mungkin tentang perasaanku…" ujar Sakura pelan menggumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Lamunan Sakura berhenti ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Sakura meraih tasnya dan merogohnya. Sebuah pesan singkat masuk.

**From: Chiharu**

**Message: Project's approved. Besok Li Syaoran akan sign di kantor pukul 9. Come and don't be late, pretty. **

Sekali lagi Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Sakura menggenggam erat ponselnya. Ternyata bukan hanya tubuh dan pikirannya saja yang lelah. Mata Sakura pun mulai lelah.

* * *

Pagi harinya Sakura bangun dengan kepala berat. Semalam tidurnya tidak benar-benar pulas meskipun tubuhnya lelah seperti seseorang yang baru saja selesai kerja rodi. Setelah siap, Sakura memperhatikan penampilannya dalam pantulan cermin. Ada sedikit lingkaran hitam pada kantung matanya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan cara mengurangi cembungan kantung matanya, ia harus bergegas menuju kantor.

Sesampainya di kantor, Sakura segera menyiapkan berkas-berkas yang diperlukan untuk ditandatangani pihak kantornya dengan pihak kantor Li Syaoran. Waktu pertemuan mereka sebentar lagi. Meskipun ini adalah pertemuan kedua dan pertemuan mereka adalah untuk pekerjaan, Sakura tetap merasa ada yang berbeda.

'Jantungku berdegup keras lagi. Padahal hari ini aku nggak perlu mempresentasikan apapun. Aku hanya perlu menemani proses penandatanganan saja. Sebenarnya aku kenapa?' Sakura bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sakura berharap ia bisa menjaga hatinya. Paling tidak untuk menghindari sesuatu yang nantinya malah akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Sakura-chan, apa kamu baik-baik aja?" tanya Chiharu. "Wajahmu sedikit pucat."

Sakura memegang kedua pipinya yang sedikit memerah. "A… aku baik-baik aja kok. Hanya kurang tidur aja semalam," jawab Sakura berusaha tersenyum untuk mengurangi pucat di wajahnya.

"Sakura-chan, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" lanjut Chiharu. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa sebelumnya kalian saling kenal? Maksudku, kamu dan tuan Li?" Chiharu bertanya dengan sangat hati-hati. Sakura terlihat ragu untuk menjawab. "Kalau pertanyaanku terlalu pribadi, sebaiknya nggak usah dijawab. Anggap aja aku nggak pernah bertanya tentang hal itu."

Sakura menghembuskan napas pelan, lalu tersenyum kaku. Tepat di saat itu, rombongan dari perusahaan Li datang. Tidak, bukan rombongan, Syaoran hanya sendiri. Kali ini ia tidak terlambat seperti pertemuan sebelumnya, bahkan lebih cepat sepuluh menit.

"Selamat datang Tuan Li, silakan duduk," ujar Chiharu sopan mempersilakan mereka duduk. "Mau kupesankan sesuatu?"

"Kalau nggak keberatan, aku ingin teh hangat saja," jawab Syaoran. "Tentu nggak keberatan," Chiharu bangun dari tempat duduknya. "Nah Tuan Li, sementara aku mengambilkan minum, Nona Kinomoto akan menemani Anda. Permisi," Chiharu beranjak dari ruangan itu.

Sepeninggal Chiharu, Syaoran dan Sakura mencoba saling menghindari tatap mata. Syaoran berdeham dan memulai untuk mengeluarkan suara. _"Well,_ kamu nggak terlihat baik-baik aja pagi ini. Aku harap kamu semalam nggak kurang tidur karena terus mikirin aku," Syaoran berbicara santai, sedikit menggoda seperti biasanya.

Sakura menoleh, melirik tajam ke arah Syaoran. "Kamu nggak seharusnya bicara seperti itu, tuan Li."

"Aku pernah bilang padamu, kamu juga nggak perlu kaku seperti itu. Kamu cukup panggil aku Syaoran."

Sakura tidak menanggapi ucapan Syaoran. Dan tepat pada saat itu Chiharu datang bersama seorang _office girl_ yang membawa nampan berisi minuman.

Proses penandatanganan perjanjian antara kedua perusahaan itu pun berjalan lancar. Sakura tidak banyak bicara, ia lebih memilih diam dan mendengarkan perbincangan antara Syaoran dan Chiharu. Usai perjanjian itu, Sakura kembali ke ruang kerjanya dan Chiharu yang menemani dan mengantarkan Syaoran sampai pintu kantor.

* * *

Sore ini mendung, langit gelap dan siap memuntahkan rintiknya. Sakura duduk santai memperhatikan orang yang lalu-lalang di sekitarnya. Sudah hampir setengah jam Sakura duduk di halte menunggu bis yang akan membawanya pulang, tapi tanda-tanda bis itu akan muncul belum ada.

Langit yang tadinya hanya gelap, sudah mulai merintikkan airnya. Tepat di saat itu, bis yang ditunggu Sakura datang. Memang tidak ada yang kebetulan di dunia ini, tapi tentu ada keberuntungan. Sakura beruntung saat hujan mulai turun, bis yang ditunggunya datang. Lebih beruntung lagi, karena bis tidak dalam keadaan penuh, beberapa bangku masih kosong. Sakura memilih duduk di bangku paling belakang dekat jendela.

Sakura baru saja menduduki bangkunya. Saat seseorang yang dikenalnya dengan gaya serabutan ingin menempati bangku kosong di sebelahnya.

"Maaf, tempat ini milikku," ujar suara itu. Orang yang tadinya hendak duduk di sebelah Sakura menunjukkan muka kesal. Tapi tampaknya ia tidak mau berdebat dan memilih menduduki bangku lain yang masih kosong.

"Kamu sedang apa?" tanya Sakura setelah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa yang sekarang duduk di sampingnya adalah Syaoran.

"Hanya ingin memastikan kamu sampai rumah dengan selamat," jawab Syaoran santai sambil melonggarkan dasi di kerahnya. Syaoran kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran bangku. Matanya terpejam.

Bis mulai melaju. Sementara hujan mulai turun.

Perlahan, kepala Syaoran terkulai di atas bahu Sakura. Sakura kaget. Baru saja Sakura ingin menghindar dan protes. Syaoran berujar pelan, "Sebentar saja, Sakura."

Rasanya udara Tomoeda begitu dingin. Tapi di sekitar mereka, Sakura dan Syaoran, ada hangat yang menyelimuti keduanya.

* * *

**-Sakura POV-**

Aku nggak mengerti apa yang diinginkannya. Aku nggak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya akan dia lakukan. Begini rasanya sungguh aneh. Nggak ada jarak antara aku dengannya, tapi justru aku merasa ada tembok besar sedang menghalangi kami. Mungkin keangkuhanku, mungkin keangkuhannya. Atau tangan Tuhan yang membatasi kami.

"Hei, bangunlah."

Syaoran mengucek matanya. Mencoba mencari kesadarannya dan mengacak-acak pelan rambutnya yang agak berantakan. "Sudah sampai?" tanya Syaoran dengan suara seraknya.

Aku mengangguk. Kami bangkit dari duduk dan turun dari bis. Hujan yang masih mengguyur kota membuat kami harus berlari kecil ke halte.

"Apa tempat tinggalmu masih jauh?" tanya Syaoran padaku.

Aku menggeleng. "Nggak kok. Hanya satu blok dari jalan di sebelah kiri itu," jawabku. Tepat di saat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, ponselku berbunyi. Aku sedikit membalikkan badan memunggungi Syaoran.

"Ya? Benarkah? Sebenarnya aku udah ada di halte. Blok yang di depan _mansion. _Baiklah kalau begitu."

Aku kembali berhadapan dengannya, dengan Syaoran. "Seseorang dari _mansion _akan menjemputku. Sebaiknya kamu minta supirmu untuk menjemput. Tidak banyak taksi yang lewat jalan ini. Atau kalau kamu mau, bis yang menuju pusat kota akan datang sekitar sepuluh menit lagi. Pulanglah," saranku.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku ingin memastikan kamu sampai di rumah dengan selamat," tegasnya malah membuatku bingung.

"Aku akan baik-baik aja. Seseorang akan datang membawakan payung untukku, dan aku akan sampai di _mansion _dengan selamat. Nggak ada yang perlu kamu khawatirkan," lanjutku lagi.

Syaoran mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomor seseorang. Sayup-sayup kudengar sepertinya Syaoran sedang menghubungi supir atau salah satu pegawainya untuk membawakan mobilnya ke sini.

Aku akan baik-baik aja. Dia pun akan baik-baik aja.

**-Sakura POV end-**

"Sakura," panggil seseorang. Tidak hanya Sakura yang menoleh mencari sumber suara, tapi juga Syaoran.

Seorang pria dengan payung dan juga membawa satu payung lagi di tangannya berjalan menghampiri mereka, menghampiri Sakura lebih tepatnya.

'Diakah orangnya? ' Syaoran bertanya dalam hati.

"Ini payungmu. Mau kubantu?" tanya pria itu memberikan payung untuk Sakura. Ia menawarkan bantuan untuk membukakan payung Sakura, sementara yang ditanya hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

"Aku pergi dulu," ujar Sakura pada Syaoran kemudian pergi dengan pria yang menjemputnya.

Syaoran hanya memandangi kepergian Sakura dengan pria itu. Melihat keserasian kedua insan itu sampai hilang ditelan hujan yang semakin deras.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, mobil Syaoran datang. Supir dengan sigap keluar dengan membawa payung agar bosnya itu tidak kehujanan. Sementara Syaoran dengan langkah gontai dan pandangan kosong hanya menerobos hujan dan membuka sendiri pintu penumpang di samping pengemudi.

"Ada apa dengan Tuan Li? Nggak biasanya Tuan duduk di depan," gumam supir Syaoran heran. "Sudahlah, aku nggak perlu ikut campur," ujarnya lalu menuju pintu kemudi untuk kembali menjalankan tugasnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Syaoran hanya diam. Ini juga sedikit membuat sang supir agak heran. Meskipun tidak tergolong sebagai pria cerewet, tapi sepengetahuannya, Li Syaoran adalah orang yang senang mengobrol. Sekedar membicarakan cuaca atau kabar keluarga supir yang kebetulan dikenal baik Syaoran. Tidak kali ini. Syaoran sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

'Sakura dengannya tampak serasi. Sakura juga memberikan senyumnya pada pria itu. Bahagiakah Sakura dengan pria itu? Lalu, bagaimana denganku? Apa aku bisa melupakan Sakura?'

* * *

"Maaf, apa kalian lama menungguku?" tanya Sakura pada dua orang lain yang menunggu di depan _mansion _pribadinya. "Ya Tuhan, kasihan sekali kamu Kaho Terada. Kamu pasti kedinginan ya?" ujar Sakura pada bayi mungil yang sedang tertidur pulas di gendongan ibunya.

"Nggak kok. Saat aku menghubungimu tadi, kami baru saja tiba. Dan kebetulan kamu udah dekat dari sini, makanya aku minta Yoshiyuki membawakan payung untukmu. Lagipula salah kami, nggak memberitahukanmu kalau mau mampir ke sini," jawab Tomoyo.

"Baiklah, sebagai permohonan maaf, akan kubuatkan sup ayam," ujar Sakura sambil membukakan pintu. "Ayo masuk."

Sakura mempersilakan tamunya masuk dan segera menuju dapur. Kaho, bayi mungil yang tadi ada di gendongan Tomoyo sudah berada di gendongan ayahnya. Tomoyo membantu Sakura mempersiapkan sup ayam di dapur.

Tak berapa lama sup ayam yang hangat itu berhasil menghangatkan suasana di sekitar mereka. Meskipun Sakura belum lama mengenal Yoshiyuki Terada, tapi mereka cepat akrab. Mereka seperti sudah kenal lama.

"Omong-omong Sakura-chan, apa pria yang ada di halte tadi adalah kenalanmu?" tanya Terada di sela obrolan mereka.

Sakura cukup kaget. Agak canggung menjawab, Sakura berdeham sedikit. "Ya, begitulah."

"Pria? Apa seseorang yang perlu kamu kenalkan padaku?" tanya Tomoyo senang mendengar sahabatnya (mungkin) sedang akrab dengan seorang pria.

"Tidak juga, kamu mengenalnya. Maksudku, kita mengenalnya. Dia…" suara Sakura jadi lebih pelan. "… Li Syaoran."

"A… apa? Li Syaoran?" Tomoyo kaget mendengar nama itu. Tepat di saat itu, Kaho menangis dari arah kamar Sakura.

"Sebaiknya aku saja," ujar Terada buru-buru bangkit. Ia sadar, bahwa istrinya dan sahabat lamanya itu ingin membicarakan hal yang pribadi dan lebih nyaman jika dibicarakan berdua saja.

"Ceritakan padaku, apa selama ini kamu masih berhubungan dengannya? Sebenarnya sejauh apa hubungan kalian?" tanya Tomoyo cepat.

Sakura menggeleng. "Sejak kejadian itu –kejadian perkelahian itu-, kami nggak pernah bertemu. Sangat lama memang. Sampai akhirnya, beberapa hari yang lalu, kantor tempatku bekerja kedatangan klien baru. Dan ternyata klien kami itu dari perusahaan yang dipimpinnya," Sakura menjelaskan.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?"

"Oh ayolah, kenapa dia bisa ada di satu halte denganmu? Halte dekat _mansion_ pribadimu tepatnya," Tomoyo gemas sekaligus penasaran.

"Dia bilang, dia ingin memastikan aku sampai di rumah dengan selamat," jawab Sakura jujur.

"Hanya itu?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kamu yakin?"

Sakura kembali mengangguk.

"Lalu perasaanmu? Apa kamu baik-baik aja?"

Sakura diam sebentar. Lalu menggeleng.

"Entahlah, aku nggak begitu yakin dengan perasaanku sendiri. Apalagi dengan perasaannnya."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Dear all my readers, aku mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Selama ini aku nggak bisa update karena aku lupa password untuk login ke FF dan juga lupa password emailku. Cerita ini belum selesai, masih ada satu chap lagi. Semoga nggak ada halangan dalam menyelesaikan cerita ini ya. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang udah menunggu dan masih bersedia membaca. Sekali lagi maaf dan terima kasih. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Previous Chapter:**

**Syaoran berpikir bahwa Sakura sudah menikah dan hidup bahagia. Lalu, apakah Syaoran akan mundur? Bagaimanakah akhir dari Sakura's Love Story ini?**

* * *

Mobil berwarna silver itu memasuki gerbang rumah megah yang terbuka secara otomatis. Penumpangnya masih sama seperti beberapa menit perjalanan yang sudah dilewati. Pria yang satu masih berkonsentrasi dengan kemudinya yang hampir selesai, sedangkan pria yang satunya lagi masih berkonsentrasi dengan lamunan danpertanyaan dalam benaknya dan entah kapan akan selesai.

"Tuan, kita sudah sampai," dengan sopan sang supir mengingatkan Tuannya yang tidak juga beranjak sejak lima menit yang lalu mereka sampai tepat di depan pintu rumah.

Syaoran tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya. Ia turun dari mobil dengan tubuh tidak bertenaga, seperti pejuang yang baru pulang dari kekalahan perang besar. Tidak punya semangat untuk melanjutkan hidup. Tapi Tuhan juga belum memutuskan takdir untuk menyudahkan hidup.

Kepala Syaoran tertunduk. Matanya sayu mencoba menahan muntahan air mata yang nyaris tak terbendung. Langkah pelannya melewati ruang demi ruang rumah mewah bergaya klasik eropa itu. Sapaan beberapa pengurus rumah yang biasa dibalasnya ia hiraukan begitu saja.

Begitu masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Syaoran hanya menyalakan lampu temaram di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Persendian Syaoran terasa kaku, kakinya lemas. Tubuhnya merosot begitu saja di lantai samping tempat tidurnya. Kepala Syaoran masih tertunduk. Sementara hanya ada suara hujan di luar sana yang mengisi penuh ruangan bernuansa putih itu.

Syaoran memijat pelipisnya pelan. Kepalanya seperti terkena hantaman batu besar. Kemudian Syaoran juga mencengkram erat kemejanya, tepat di bagian yang paling sakit yang kini di rasakannya, di jantungnya. Perlahan air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya mulai menetes. Bulir itu melewati pipinya dan jatuh ke tangannya yang sedang memegangi dada kirinya.

Syaoran berharap dengan jatuhnya air mata itu, akan berguguran pula pedih yang ia rasakan. Tapi ia salah besar. Rasa itu berkembang biak dengan baik ke seluruh tubuhnya. Menjalar melalui denyut nadinya yang bergerak tak beraturan.

"Aku nggak pernah tau, kenapa rasanya jadi begitu sakit seperti ini. Sakura… Kinomoto."

* * *

"Pihak mereka menyerahkan semua proses selanjutnya pada kita. Aku pikir mereka akan mengikuti prosesnya sampai akhir, ternyata mereka sama aja dengan perusahaan besar yang lain. Hanya _taken_ kontrak, lalu angkat tangan," seru Chiharu sesaat setelah dia menerima sebuah telepon.

"Maksudmu perusahaan Li Syaoran?" tanya Sakura keheranan.

Chiharu mengangguk. "Kukira dia berbeda. Karena dari awal pertemuan kita, dia terlihat sangat antusias."

'Jadi, kami nggak akan ketemu lagi?' Pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja dalam benak Sakura. Ia sendiri heran mengapa pertanyaan itu bisa tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya. Saat mereka bertemu, Sakura merasa tidak nyaman, tetapi saat tahu ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Li Syaoran lagi, Sakura merasa kehilangan.

Sakura menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu di meja kerjanya. Keningnya berkerut, bibirnya yang _pink _alami tanpa lipstik terkatup rapat. 'Pergi begitu aja mungkin udah jadi hobinya atau semacam kebiasaannya. Dulu juga begitu. Tiba-tiba hilang tanpa kabar.'

"Aku ini mikir apa sih?" gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa Sakura-chan?" Chiharu yang tidak mendengar jelas pertanyaan Sakura. Mungkin dipikirnya Sakura sedang berbicara padanya.

"Ah, nggak kok. Nggak ada apa-apa. Sebaiknya kita mulai membentuk tim untuk _project _ini," jawab Sakura mengalihkan perhatian.

Chiharu hanya mengiyakan usul Sakura, meskipun ia merasa Sakura menghindar menjawab pertanyaan. Tapi ia merasa tidak perlu mengurusi urusan pribadi Sakura. Yang penting baginya, Sakura masih bisa fokus dan berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaan.

* * *

**~~~Skip Time~~~**

"_So, what do you choose?"_ tanya seorang pria dengan penuh harap pada perempuan yang duduk di hadapannya.

Suasana kafe sangat ramai. Banyak orang lalu lalang dan sebagian mata tertuju pada dua orang yang sedang berhadapan di salah satu sudut ruang kafe. Kafe yang interiornya bertema putih itu tidak terlalu besar. Mungkin karena banyak orang di situ, kafe jadi penuh sesak.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Lagi dan lagi. Ini tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkannya.

"_Cut!" _teriak seseorang yang mengenakan topi berwarna coklat susu. "Hei, kamu harus menatap matanya. Kamu ini sedang jatuh cinta. Buat dirimu seolah-olah berharap tapi nggak mengemis. Kamu mengerti kan?"

Ya, Sakura sedang melihat syuting iklan untuk produk. Pria bertopi yang merupakan sutradara iklan tersebut mengarahkan kedua pemeran dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. Adegan ini sudah berulang kali _retake, _tapi sutrada yang biasa dipanggil dengan Clow itu belum juga merasa puas.

"Kalian pernah 'kan merasa jatuh cinta pada seseorang? Coba munculkan perasaan itu!" Clow terdengar nyaris putus asa. "Oke, _take 12. Go go!" _Clow berusaha memberi semangat.

Seorang pria dan perempuan itu kembali saling menatap. Sementara orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka wajahnya serupa; penuh harap. Sang pria menatap perempuan di hadapannya sangat dalam. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Mereka tampak seperti dua orang yang lama tidak bertemu dan saling berusaha berlomba untuk menumpahkan rasa rindu yang menumpuk.

"_So…" _si pria mulai berbicara terlebih dahulu. Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

"_Cut!" _teriak Clow. "Ini kenapa lagi sih?"

"Maaf, maaf. Saya lupa dialognya," ujar si pria penuh penyesalan.

"Kamu ini…" ucapan Clow terputus menyadari satu sosok yang melihat mereka. "Ahh… Tuan Li, apa kabar?" Semua mata mengikuti arah gerak Clow yang menghampiri sosok Li Syaoran yang sedang berdiri di antara kerumunan kru syuting.

Semua mata, termasuk mata Sakura.

"Kabarku baik. Sepertinya syutingmu yang kurang baik ya?"

Clow mendekat, lalu berbisik, "Maklum, _talent _baru. Belum banyak referensi dan nggak ada yang memberi contoh, Tuan."

Syaoran mendekatkan diri, balas membisik pada Clow, "Bagaimana kalau saya yang menjadi contoh untuk mereka?"

"Hah?" Clow tampak kaget dengan usul yang diajukan Syaoran. "Maksud Anda?"

"Minta mereka memperhatikan aku," jawab Syaoran meminta Clow untuk memberi perintah pada kedua pemeran iklan yang kini sibuk menghapalkan dialog. Clow hanya menuruti Syaoran dan menghampiri keduanya.

Sementara Syaoran tersenyum penuh arti. Ia menegakkan kepalanya, langkahnya mantap menghampiri sosok yang sedang berdiri mengamati dirinya tidak jauh dari situ.

Syaoran sudah berhadapan dengan Sakura.

* * *

**-Sakura POV-**

Apa yang akan kamu lakukan?

**-Sakura POV END-**

* * *

**-Syaoran POV-**

Untuk yang terakhir kali. Aku hanya ingin melihat pantulan mataku sendiri di matamu, Sakura-chan. Aku janji, jika nggak ada diriku di sana. Aku nggak perlu ada lagi di hidupmu'.

**-Syaoran POV END-**

* * *

**-Sakura POV-**

Lalu, aku harus bagaimana? Diam aja atau pergi?

**-Sakura POV END-**

* * *

**-Syaoran POV-**

Aku mohon jangan menghindar. Tetaplah di situ.

**-Syaoran POV END-**

* * *

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, empat detik, lima detik. Syaoran dan Sakura saling menatap. Begitu dalam, begitu intens. Seperti sepasang kekasih yang baru saja bertemu setelah ribuan hari saling merindukan.

"_So, what do you choose?"_ tanya Syaoran akhirnya.

Sakura nyaris tidak mendengar suara Syaoran. Sakura bahkan hanya mampu menatap mata Syaoran. Ia sudah terkunci di dalamnya.

"_Me or…"_

Bibir Sakura terkunci, detak jantungnya mungkin sudah melebihi kapasitas satuan kardiovaskular. Lututnya lemas, tulangnya yang seharusnya keras terasa mencair. Sakura harus segera mencari pegangan untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya. Sebelum…

"… _this."_ Syaoran mengacungkan sebuah ponsel berwarna putih ke hadapan Sakura.

Perlu tiga detik bagi Sakura untuk menyadari bahwa apa yang baru saja terjadi mirip sekali dengan adegan. Adegan yang dari tadi ia lihat berulang kali. Pemerannya bukan lagi para aktor , tapi ia dan Syaoran.

Sakura tersenyum. Tanpa berkata apa-apa ia mengambil ponsel yang ada di tangan Syaoran. Adegan terakhirnya adalah Syaoran yang tampak kecewa karena ditolak oleh Sakura. Lalu,

"_Cut!"_ teriak Clow diikuti suara tepuk tangan dari semua orang yang berada di kafe, yang baru saja melihat adegan Sakura-Syaoran.

"Kalian lihat," kata Clow pada pasangan aktor pemeran asli. "Mata kalian harus seperti mereka. Isi dengan cinta," lanjut Clow memberi arahan. "Buatlah diri kalian agar saling jatuh cinta satu sama lain, walaupun hanya pura-pura."

Kalimat terakhir dari Clow membuat Sakura dan Syaoran tersadar. Jatuh cinta walau pura-pura. Sakura memutuskan untuk keluar dari kafe itu. Syaoran sempat berpikir apakah akan mengejar atau membiarkan saja. Tapi kemudian kaki Syaoran dengan cepat melangkah mengikuti ke mana Sakura pergi. Sementara syuting kembali dilanjutkan dengan arahan dari Clow.

* * *

Sakura duduk pada salah satu bangku kayu panjang yang ada di depan kafe. Mengelap beberapa bulir keringat yang mulai keluar dari dahinya. Udara Tomoeda entah kenapa jadi mendadak panas seperti ini.

"Kamu memang orang yang cepat beradaptasi," tiba-tiba saja Syaoran sudah duduk di samping Sakura.

"Aku juga nggak nyangka, aktingmu bagus," timpal Sakura.

"Aktingku bagus kalau kamu lawan mainnya," ujar Syaoran ringan. Sakura tidak mengerti entah apa maksud dari ucapan Syaoran itu.

Sakura menatap Syaoran tajam. "Kenapa kamu melakukan itu? Maksudku, kenapa nggak bilang dulu sebelumnya, kalau kita akan berpura-pura?" tanya Sakura untuk mendapat jawaban yang diinginkannya.

"Hanya ingin membuktikan."

"Membuktikan apa?"

'Membuktikan kalau aku masih ada di matamu. Kalau kamu sebenarnya nggak bahagia dengan siapa pun dia sekarang.' Syaoran bergumam dalam hati.

"Membuktikan kalau… Kita pandai berakting. Itu saja kok."

Plak.

Sakura menampar pipi Syaoran. Tidak keras, hampir mirip menyentuh namun sedikit bertenaga. Syaoran menatap Sakura heran.

"Akting," ujar Sakura ringan. "Sebaiknya kita lupakan saja tentang syuting hari ini. Kurasa akting sudah kembali berjalan. Hasilnya pasti akan baik-baik aja," lanjut Sakura, kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri persis di depan Syaoran. Sakura mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan wajah Syaoran.

"Senang bekerja sama dengan Anda, Tuan Li Syaoran."

Syaoran menatap telapak tangan Sakura yang menggantung di depan wajahnya. Lalu membalasnya.

'Mungkin ini salam perpisahan.' Syaoran berkata dalam hati.

"Aku juga senang bekerja sama dengan kamu. Walaupun aku nggak suka kamu bicara terlalu resmi seperti itu. Akan lebih baik kalau kamu memanggilku Syaoran."

Sakura tersenyum dan melepas genggaman tangannya dari Syaoran. Jujur, hatinya berdesir saat jemarinya bertautan dengan jemari Syaoran.

Syaoran memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan melihat proses Syuting. Ia lebih memilih untuk menenangkan dirinya di sebuah kedai kopi yang cukup tenang. Dipesannya segelas kopi dan waffle cokelat.

* * *

Pikiran Syaoran dipenuhi Sakura. Entah mengapa hati kecilnya menyuruh dirinya untuk tetap bertahan. Bertahan untuk mencintai Sakura seperti yang selama ini dilakukannya meskipun ia dan Sakura tidak pernah bertemu.

Syaoran memejamkan matanya sejenak menikmati aroma kopi dan alunan lagu Falling in Love at The Coffee Shop dari Landon Pigg yang terdengar di penjuru kedai kopi ini. Tapi betapa kagetnya Syaoran saat membuka mata. Ia melihat sepasang, pria dan wanita, dan seorang bayi yang ada dalam keretanya yang baru saja memasuki kedai ini. Bayi itu menangis karena terbangun dari tidurnya. Wanita itu, yang mungkin saja ibunya, mengangkat si bayi dan menggendongnya ke dalam pelukan yang terlihat hangat.

Syaoran menghampiri meja yang ditempati pasangan itu.

"Kamu…" Syaoran menunjuk yang wanita. "… dan kamu…" kali ini Syaoran menunjuk yang pria.

"Bukankah kau yang bersama Sakura-chan di halte saat hujan waktu itu?" tanya yang pria pada Syaoran.

"Benar. Kau suami Sakura-chan bukan?" Syaoran balik bertanya.

"APA?!" Kedua orang itu berteriak bersamaan membuat beberapa pengujung menoleh pada mereka. Lalu saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Oeee… Oeee…" tangis bayi itu pecah. Sepertinya terkejut dengan keterkejutan kedua orang tuanya.

"Bisa kamu membawanya dulu? Sepertinya aku harus bicara dengannya," ujar Tomoyo pada suaminya.

Yoshiyuki Terada, yang tidak lain adalah suami Tomoyo pun menggendong putri kecil mereka. Membawa anak itu keluar kedai. Memahami kedua orang itu untuk mengobrol dengan leluasa. Terada sadar bahwa ada kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di antara mereka dan itu juga melibatkan Sakura.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi?" tanya Tomoyo setelah suaminya menjauh. Tomoyo menatap Syaoran tajam.

"Saat itu, Sakura bilang ada seseorang dari rumahnya yang akan menjemputnya. Hujan dan dia tidak membawa payung. Bahkan menolak tawaranku untuk mengantarnya," jelas Syaoran.

Tomoyo mengambil napas dalam. "Kamu ini seperti orang bodoh. Ah nggak, kalian -kamu dan Sakura- terlihat seperti orang bodoh!" Tomoyo menahan geram sekaligus gemas.

"Apa sih maksudmu?"

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
